Naruto Ninja Design
by GuardianSuSeGeBy23
Summary: Keiyu Mumichi has just lost her mother and sister figure, determined to become strong to protect those close to her, she enters the Academy where she meets two others who will be her future teammates and together they forge their path as the next Sannin
1. Chapter 1

1 Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. 1: Enter! Keiyu Mumichi!

GuardianSuSeGeBy23: I do not own Naruto

_"LOOK OUT!" *Crash* A little girl looked up to see a figure buried under wood. _

"_Momma? MOM!" _Tears fell down her cheeks as she woke up and looked around.

'It was only a dream, no, a nightmare' she thought clenching her fists as more tears fell down in remembrance of the incident that cost her mother's life and the life of her sister figure.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have been in there," she muttered before hearing the alarm clock ring and got out of bed.

Keiyu Mumichi, 8 years old dressed in some civilian clothes that she had gotten from her mother and quietly exited her room down the hall.

The day before had been her mother's funeral and today she was to enter the Academy, while the Hokage said that she could hold it off till a later date, she refused as she didn't want to be more behind being 8 while the rest of the class had been entered when they were 7. He had finally consented as her mother had already signed the papers before they went on a trip outside the village and so here she was getting ready for her first day.

'I should send a letter to Aunt Vivia, she doesn't know about it and maybe she could let me live with her' she thought hopefully before hearing footsteps down the hall and went out the door before the owner of the footsteps came into the kitchen where she had just finished breakfast. While she had a father, he wasn't a very nice one, sure he acted sweet around her, but she knew he had cheated on her mother with their maid who she suspected was now her stepmother but she never questioned them, not wanting her father ( she scoffed at the thought) to pretend that her real mother never existed just like he did with everything else.

'It's not like everyone her knew her anyways, so people will think Isuzu is my real mother and blame me for everything that she does, knowing that I can't do anything about it.' While most 8 year olds wouldn't think like this, Keiyu was strange for most, she was very intelligent and loved to read and was very well mannered because her mother came from a noble family from Snow Country even if people don't know that either. They had been in Konoha only for 6 months to get citizenship and for Keiyu to get enrolled before her mother took her on a trip with her sister figure who used to be a chuunin before getting into an accident that rendered her unable to use her arms very good. But she did teach Keiyu some basics of being a kunoichi, even going so far as to tell her about the harsh truth of being one when her mother wasn't listening.

'I'll be a strong kunoichi Emi neesan, I promise' she thought fiercely just as she reached the Academy. Taking a deep breath she walked in and was greeted by a chuunin who led her to her class.

"Class, we have a new student, please welcome Mumichi, Keiyu," said the sensei and she stepped in, immediately feeling the eyes on all of her and turned a bit red under the attention.

"Nice to meet you," she bowed like her mother instructed her to and was told to sit down. Biting her lip she looked around and saw that their were opened seats next to a black haired boy who looked bored and had that haughty expression that she didn't like and a seat next to a blonde boy that was sleeping. Picking her choice, she walked up and sat down next to the blonde boy.

"She chose to sit next to the dobe," someone snickered and she frowned inwardly at that, mother told her never to show her true feelings lest people take it the wrong way. Taking her notes out, she looked around to observe her classmates more and saw a indigo haired girl in front of her with pale lavender, pupiless eyes staring at the blonde boy with a blush and hoped that they could be friends. There were two other girls sitting together while staring at the black haired boy and being somewhat behind him but to the side she saw the symbol on his back.

'Uchiha' she inwardly winced, she knew about the massacre and also knew what the village was like towards the clans.

'Favourtism, but possibly he doesn't accept it' she thought but that sounded weak to her as well.

"Huh? What's going on?" a voice next to her said and she turned to see that the blonde was up.

"Mumichi Keiyu," she whispered out of the side of her mouth and he looked surprised to see her.

"Oh, I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO, NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!" he shouted that out before being hit with an eraser. "Shut-up Uzumaki!" the chuunin snarled and the boy just laughed it off but she caught a hint of pain in his eyes.

'That was a little to harsh' she thought looking at the chuunin and was surprised to see the hate in his eyes.

Throughout class she saw a pattern, when she or any other student asked a question it was answered, but when he did so the chuunin would cut him off and call him an idiot before moving on. Funny thing is no one else but her and she believed the indigo haired girl saw it or cared about it.

'This is' she clenched her teeth as the girls were dismissed for kunoichi class while the boys stayed. She nodded goodbye to Uzumaki who just waved at her with a cheerfully fake smile and exited the class.

After kunoichi class

"Oi Mumichi!" called a voice and she turned to see a pale blonde haired girl come up to her.

"Yes, Yamanaka-san?" she asked remembering the girl's name, they had sometimes met during the 6 months.

"Ino's fine, look it's in your best interest if you don't hang out with Uzumaki, my mother told me that we shouldn't hang out with him so it's best if we warn you right now to stay away, we don't mind competition for the Uchiha though," said the blonde haired girl. Keiyu just stared incredulously at the girl and saw Uzumaki near the bathroom and knew he heard them before she saw him run outside and felt anger within her.

"Look _Yamanaka,_" she said enunciating the name with venom making the girl step back with surprise, "I can make friends with whoever I want, just because your mom might think something's wrong with him, doesn't mean you can treat him like trash without getting to know why, it's despicable. I thought you were nice when we first met, but it seems that your nothing but a bossy fangirl from what I've seen, I've got no interest in the Uchiha so stalk him all you want. Just don't speak to me again," she said fiercely and the girl just stared at her in shock before glaring and stomping away muttering about seaweed hair.

"M-mumich-hi-san," stuttered a voice and she turned to see the indigo girl from before.

"Ano-?" she said not knowing her name.

"H-hyuuga H-hinata desu," the girl said nervously.

"Hyuuga-san, is there something you need?" she asked politely.

"W-w-would y-you l-like to h-have l-lunch t-together?" Hyuuga asked shyly poking her fingers together.

"Alright, hey are the kunoichi classes always like that?" Keiyu asked with a frown, this had been bugging her since she found out all they did was flower arranging.

"H-hai, th-hey want u-us to k-know how t-to blend in," said Hyuuga.

"Oh, that's stupid though," she said and at the girl's shocked but questioning glance she smiled, "They should show the class what being a real kunoichi's like, that's what my sister figure told me before she died," she said with a sad frown. Hyuuga nodded at that though didn't question about her sister figure as they entered an empty classroom to eat. After much talking Keiyu found out that Hinata as the girl had asked shyly if she would call her by that Hinata had a crush on Naruto and the teacher's had been treating him like that for the past year or for as long as Hinata's been in the Academy.

"H-he would d-do m-much better if the s-sensei let h-him t-try, b-but n-now sometimes he p-pulls p-pranks t-to get p-people to n-notice him," said Hinata sadly.

"I noticed that you write notes during class," at the girl's nod she continued, "Do you still have last years, we could give it to him," she suggested and Hinata turned red before stammering out that she would faint and if her clan elders found out.

"Here, why don't you bring them tomorrow and then I can suggest we go to that ramen place that you said he goes to and give it to him," said Keiyu and after some thought Hinata agreed.

Next day

Naruto sighed as he sat down at his usual stool, today was a Saturday so they didn't have school and he didn't know whether or not Mumichi would like him after being confronted by those girls.

'It's not like she would've liked me anyways' he thought gloomily while trying to keep up an outward cheery aura.

"Uzumaki-san?" the voice surprised him and he whirled around to see her standing there with that weird girl from class holding a notebook.

"Oh hello," he greeted cheerfully before blinking as the girl sat next to him on his left and with much urging the weird girl on his right who was very red now.

"We noticed that you didn't write notes yesterday," started Mumichi but he laughed.

"Why does a great ninja in training like me have to write notes, their so boring and I don't need to know all that boring stuff," he said.

'Besides, it's not like I can barely write or read at the moment' he thought and something in his expression caused Mumichi to narrow her eyes.

"If the teachers don't teach you right, who taught you how to read and write?" she asked and there was a gasp as Ayame who was getting his usual ready stopped stock still.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously laughing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Uzumaki-san," Mumichi said in a warning tone.

"Fine, I taught myself alright, the sensei the old man assigned me made me say that he taught me, and I'm only able to read the basics and write my own name," he said turning red in shame and embarrassment.

"Hm," Mumichi narrowed her eyes before hopping down..

"Where are you going?" he asked before she grabbed his hand and dropped some bills on the counter.

"Can you please deliver this to his address please," she asked Ayame who nodded still a little shocked and took Naruto's hand while holding the notebook.

"Hey!" Naruto protested but the girl just dragged him out onto the streets and towards where he lived, "Wait how do you know where I live?" he asked.

"Phonebook," she replied.

"Where's that weird girl?" he asked noticing she wasn't there.

"She'll be with us in a minute, I can't let something heinous like this exist any longer, I know we barely know each other but your just a kid and don't deserve to be treated like this, and if you can barely read or write, then I need to know how you live. It's not just me that's concerned either, it's Hinata, the other girl," she explained at his confused look, "She's worried about you but is too shy to approach you, but I'm working on that," she said.

"Wait! What about your parents, wouldn't they force you to get away from me?" he asked her and she looked away.

"My mother's dead literally and my father's dead to me figuratively, which means he isn't but the things he did to my mother before she died, I can't forgive him, and I won't let him control me either." she told him just as they arrived at his apartment and he led her up the steps this time and opened his door to a messy apartment. As she looked around he nervously stood wondering how long her concern for him will last.

Finally she turned to him and stated, "We've got a lot of work to do, and I'm definitely messaging my aunt," and left it at that before Naruto felt all the emotions of someone or two people caring for him and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. 2 Library and a Path is Set

"The w-willow tree swayed around in the wind," read Naruto and Hinata smiled.

"T-that was g-great N-naruto-kun!" she said and he blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks, but it was all thanks to you Hinata, you're a great teacher," he said and she turned red.

"I'm back!" called Keiyu entering Naruto's apartment and set down some ramen takeout.

"Ramen!" cheered Naruto hopping up and running to the table with Hinata coming up behind him.

It's been two months since all three had met and Naruto was improving in both reading (taught by Hinata) and writing (taught by Keiyu.) His penmanship was slowly getting better though was still a little big and his vocabulary was getting better due to Keiyu having him copy words from the dictionary and explaining what they were and such. Hinata's friendship with them was kept secret though because of her clan, but they made the best of it when she was allowed to go out. Keiyu though was starting to be treated badly by some of the villager's when they heard she was friends with Naruto despite many warnings from others. Keiyu wanted to tell the Hokage about Naruto's treatment but he had her promise not to unless he was ready himself to do it. They had cleaned up Naruto's apartment of all the trash and such and his laundry was washed at Keiyu's place when her 'parents' were out.

"H-how is the j-job search g-going Keiyu-san?" asked Hinata, her stutter was getting better but going home to her clan seemed to bring it back sometimes.

"No good, I'm too young for a job and they won't allow me to enter, that was at least half of Konoha so far," she said taking out a marked map she had gotten and pointed at restaurants and shops.

"I'm sorry Keiyu-neesan,"said Naruto (he had started calling her that.)

"What for?" asked Keiyu but having an idea where he was going.

"It's my fault they treat you like this," he said looking down.

"Naru, don't blame yourself, it's their fault for being pigs," said Keiyu ruffling Naruto's hair with an encouraging smile.

"So are you going to try again?" asked Naruto after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the Konoha library in 30 minutes and if they don't accept me I'll go to one of the Akamichi restaurants," she said.

"Try the shinobi library," suggested Hinata without a stutter and Keiyu nodded.

"I plan to," she said with a wink and they began eating.

There were two libraries, one for civilians who don't have any interest in becoming a ninja, and one for ninja and those interested in becoming a ninja though only the history and basics are allowed to non-ninja till they become genin. Naruto has only visited the civilian library though and got kicked out, thus resulting in him not being interested anymore in the library. But with Keiyu and Hinata helping him, he was able to get an interest in some books that they would read to him or he would do it to them in reverse to see how far he could go.

Keiyu stood before the library and gave a deep breath before walking in and went up to the desk.

"I like to speak to the manager please," she said in a polite tone. A man with blonde hair and purple eyes appeared from where he was crouching behind the desk with some books.

"Hai? Kojo, Narumi at your service," he said and she blinked.

"I was wondering if I can somehow get a job here, I go to the Academy but I need money for like extra stuff," she said nervously as he studied her.

"Name?" he asked.

"Mumichi Keiyu sir," she said dreading to be rejected by him.

"Ooh? Uzumaki's new friend huh? You look to be 8," he said and she looked down.

"Hai, but I really need this job and if I could somehow help Naru with his studies," she said turning around.

"Oi! Where are you going, I do need a new assistant, the previous one quit, so do you accept?" asked Narumi with a smile at her astonished face.

"Uh hai!" she said and followed him to a cart where scrolls and books were.

"I need you to check over them and see if there in pristine condition before returning them to where they belong, the aisles are labeled as to where you put them and that's all I need for you to do today," he said and she nodded before setting to work.

As she looked through the books, she came upon one that read types of ninja, curious, she opened it and read about those specializing in weapons, seals, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and all sorts till one caught her eye.

'Medical ninja are trained not to get hurt in battle and are responsible for their comrades injuries, to become a medical ninja requires great chakra control, medical knowledge, and some service at the hospital. The greatest of medical ninja was Tsunade Senju, who was known for her inhuman strength and one of the Sannin' she read and thought for a bit.

'If Naruto gets hurt I'll be able to heal him, as well as Hinata' she thought, Genjutsu sounded interesting as well so she made a mental note to research more on that later before returning to work.

At 7 pm she was dismissed and was surprised when Narumi gave her a library card.

"Thought you would need one being my assistant and in the Academy," and with a wink he was gone. Having been instructed on how to check out books she took some for herself and her friends and hurried to her dad's house, slipping in through the back and almost jumped when the door to the kitchen was slammed open.

"Where have you been," her father demanded.

"I was looking for a job and got one at one of the bookstores, I then went to the library to register for a library card and got some books to study," she said lying smoothly but keeping her expression neutral.

"Hmph, I heard your hanging out with that Uzumaki brat, I want you to stop it," he said and she narrowed her eyes.

"If I have to put up with Isuzu being my stepmother, then you'll have to put up with me being friends with Naruto," she said before he slapped her.

"You'll get what's coming to you if you continue your fraternizing with that boy, you both will regret it, as for Isuzu, she's your mother so deal with it and I don't want to hear another word about it," he said harshly before leaving the kitchen while Keiyu stared after him shocked.

'He's never hit me before, but if he's threatening to hurt me or Naruto, then I can't stay here anymore, I won't abandon Naruto because he says so' Keiyu gritted her teeth and went up to her room. But as she passed her mother's old room she heard her stepmother rummaging around muttering about getting rich with those jewels and smirked,

'She'll never find them, I made sure of it, and if she thinks she can get away with going through my mom's stuff and ruining my life, then she's got another thing coming' Keiyu thought clenching her fists, after all, she knew Isuzu had a hand in her mother's death, and she wasn't going to stand by and leave her unpunished.

Going to her room she took out a bag that had her clothes and other necessities before going over to her closet and removed one of the tiles on the floor to reveal her mother's jewelry and prized kimono. Folding it up, she put it in a second bag after wrapping it in cloth and the jewelry went alongside it.

'All my stuff is at Naruto's anyways' she thought glad she had hid her stuff in a wall at Naruto's place.

Naruto woke up to knocking at his door and tensed before relaxing at his older 'sister's voice and opened the door.

"What's wrong," at the bag on her shoulder his eyes darkened, "What happened," he asked, they had discussed their family situations one time as Keiyu was planning on running away somewhere till her aunt came to the village.

"He hit me and threatened to do something if we remained friends, I couldn't allow that so I took my stuff and left, he's not allowed near your apartment anyways or this street because of a restraining order so you don't have to worry about that, but we will have to tell the Hokage about it," she said and he sighed.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to have a room for you to stay in, my bed isn't exactly comfy and the couch," he grimaced while Keiyu looked at the wall to her right.

"Naru, do people live in this apartment building, besides you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"They all moved out and the landlord lives somewhere else, not that he does much anyways," he snorted.

"Then whose to stop us from using the rooms next door?" asked Keiyu with a raised eyebrow and he looked thoughtful.

"Come on, there's an airvent that could lead us to the other room, it's in my living room," he said and she nodded before following him in there.

Two hours later

Keiyu slept soundly on the mattress in the other room which she had cleaned up a bit first while Naruto was sleeping at the edge of the bed not wanting to bother her in her sleep, snoring slightly.

Next morning

"Medical Ninja?" Naruto put down his chopsticks to look questioningly at Keiyu while Hinata sat quietly in thought.

"Hai, it'll be the perfect opportunity and I've already got some chakra control exercises from the library. They're one of the most important jobs in the ninja world and it says here that Tsunade Senju had actually suggested that there be one medical ninja per team, but it's not limited, Hinata," the sound of her name brought the girl out of thought, "You can study with me if you want, that Byukugan of yours could come in handy without being on the field and you can train it to its potential, besides, I know you like making healing remedies," said Keiyu and Hinata turned a bit red.

"But shouldn't we have our own special abilities?" asked Hinata and Keiyu smiled.

"That's just it, there's several branches of medical ideas, sure we both can be equal in some parts of knowledge, but you will have more knowledge on the chakra points while I'll be specializing in another department, it doesn't really matter but we're the next generation and maybe we can somehow convince the Hokage to have ninja study in medicine more or something like that." suggested Keiyu.

"What about me? I don't think I can do medical ninjutsu, it sounds too complicated and I don't think I have the patience for it," said Naruto and Keiyu looked thoughtful.

"Well, if your going to be the Hokage," at his face she calmed him down by saying, "First you'll have to be well versed in several areas while becoming very sufficient in one area, you can come to the library tomorrow if you want, but you look like a Ninjutsu person to me, and Hinata is Taijutsu," said Keiyu and he nodded looking satisfied. "So what now?" asked Naruto curious.

"Now? We'll," said Keiyu dramatically and Naruto leaned in expectantly while Hinata giggled, "Climb trees!" she finished and Naruto fell flat on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. 3 Aunt Vivia and Naruto's New Goal

"I did it!" cheered Naruto laughing as he flipped onto the ground from where there were no spikes.

"Good job Naru," said Keiyu from where she was preparing the tea.

"Isn't your aunt coming tomorrow?" asked Hinata without a stutter setting out their lunch.

"Hai, she's finally done with her travels and is coming here to open a beauty shop," shrugged Keiyu.

"What _is _your aunt like Keiyu-neechan?" asked Naruto curious as he plopped down on the ground next to them. They were all 9 and halfway through their 2nd year (Keiyu), 3rd year (Hinata) and 4th year (Naruto since he started there when he was six.) After explaining about the tree climbing exercise where you climb a tree with just your feet using your chakra. After they had done that though they still do it, they moved on to water walking, Keiyu having the smallest chakra reserves of the three didn't last long walking around so she started doing the leaf exercise, moving on to senbon and kunai, after awhile the other two did it as well to improve their control (Naruto) and to increase their reserves as well (Hinata). The recent control exercise was spike balancing where they had to keep their fingers on the spike and use chakra to keep themselves up. Hinata and Keiyu had also started working on the first medical ninjutsu by reviving fish with their chakra.

"Well, she's very nice and is very into fashion but doesn't let it get in the way of her training, she's not a ninja, but a samurai that uses chakra," said Keiyu.

"Cool!" said Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess, I haven't seen her much over the years but she's sent me a few pictures," said Keiyu taking out a photo and showed it to them. They showed a woman with unlike Keiyu and her mother who had green hair and blue eyes, this woman had purple hair and blue eyes (Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew)

"She's pretty," commented Hinata and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Why thank-you," said a voice and they all jumped before turning around to see the said woman standing there with her arms crossed.

"Aunt Vivia!" cried Keiyu jumping up and ran into her arms.

"Hey kiddo, sorry I took so long, so these are your friends huh?" Vivia asked looking at Hinata and Naruto but narrowed her eyes when she saw Naruto who sweated.

'Great, she probably hates me like the rest of the villagers' he thought but that's not what happened. When Vivia let go of Keiyu she stood for a moment before launching herself at Naruto.

"KAWAII, Kei-chan you never said that my new adopted nephew was so adorable! Aah, I could just eat him up," she squealed while Hinata was alarmed at how fast she was and how Naruto was turning blue.

"Please don't," cried out Naruto finding it hard to breathe.

"Aunt Vivia! Your choking him," said Keiyu and her aunt let go of Naruto sheepishly.

"Sorry, but look at him, isn't he adorable," said her aunt holding Naruto up like a toddler before cuddling with him, his face against her *ahem* assets. Keiyu sighed before walking over and poked her aunt on her left side making her aunt drop Naruto and giggle.

"D-don't do that, you know I'm ticklish there," she said and Keiyu raised an eyebrow.

"That's why I did it," she said amused, her mother had told her all of her aunt's weaknesses in case she got like this.

"Crazy lady," muttered Naruto getting up from where she had dropped him.

"Hm," Vivia ignored him as she took some fried shrimp and ate it, again ignoring him as he huffed and took his own plate.

"So how was your travels," asked Keiyu curiously.

"Pretty good, I'm finally done with earning my masters in swordsmanship and got a license to own a beauty store. Finally, stupid secretary," she muttered the last part making them sweatdrop.

"Did you check in with the Hokage?" asked Keiyu.

"Of course I did, the old man said that I would find you here," he said and Naruto snickered as Keiyu rolled her eyes.

"You never did pay those in power respect," she muttered.

"Eh, I do pay him respect, but I'm not paying the council any respect," she said crossing her arms with a pout.

"Where's your stuff?" asked Naruto and Vivia pointed in the direction where he lived.

"Already dropped them off, so, can you please properly introduce your friends? And me," she added as an afterthought.

"Sorry," said Keiyu sheepishly and introduced them to each other.

"Hyuuga huh?" asked Vivia and Hinata winced, "Another adorable kitty!" she squealed glomping the poor girl as Keiyu sighed.

"Does she do this a lot," muttered Naruto.

"Yes, right now she's contemplating on what animal costume you'll look cute in," Keiyu muttered back and Naruto sweatdropped.

2 hours later had the 4 in the apartment building with Aunt Vivia cleaning up the office of the old apartment manager who was fired long before and was already making plans on renovating the place while making comments on how Naruto would look good in blue clothes and not the orange jumpsuit that he wears.

"Excuse me if it's the only thing I could afford," he muttered but she heard it anyways and took out a measuring tape.

"Hold still," she said and he looked confused but did so, giggling as she circled the tape around his stomach after taking his shirt off. Keiyu sighed before turning to the side, sweatdropping as she saw Hinata turn red and turn around quickly.

'At least she didn't faint' she thought shaking her head. After taking Naruto's measurements, and theirs for extra measure, Vivia went out into the marketplace and got some fabric, accessories, clothes, shoes, and after some thought on the apartment, some wallpaper, paint, paintbrushes, cleaning supplies, (as the ones in the building were old and couldn't be used) blank scrolls and paper, pens, towels, tools, and after hiring a chuunin that the Hokage trusted with explicit instructions, bought some food and new dishes.

'While Keiyu did the best she could in helping Naruto, I know she couldn't get him some new stuff' she thought almost scowling at the thought of her niece's stepmother.

"So this is it?" asked the chuunin next to her.

"Hai, I hope you don't hold a grudge against the tenant of this place?" asked Vivia casually.

"No, it's not like I wasn't ridiculed for something," the chuunin sighed.

"Why?" asked Vivia.

"Isn't it obvious? My eyes, no one but the Uchiha had red eyes," the chuunin, Kuranei Yuhi, scoffed.

"Eh? But it matches your name, and I got a few ideas for your wardrobe," Vivia said with a teasing smile as Kuranei rolled her eyes while almost sweatdropping at all of their groceries. She was surprised however when a girl with green hair appeared at the door and sighed.

"Aunt Vivia! You went overboard," she groaned head in hands.

"Yeah whatever, I had to make sure I got all the stuff first before someone else bought it, this is Kuranei Yuhi, she's helping me with groceries as you can see," said Vivia and the girl rushed forwards and helped them unload into one of the apartments.

A week later, Keiyu was unloading more old books from the library into an old storeroom that Narumi lent her when she asked if she could put the books that the library switched out with new ones in a room where her friends could study in peace. She had cleaned it out and Naruto studied in there when others were around and did his homework with Hinata while Keiyu helped with the books.

Naruto decided to walk on the walls of the room doing the leaf exercise on his hands and forehead when he cut himself on a part of the wall where old nails were.

"Ow," he muttered not noticing the blood on the floor till he jumped, some of his chakra still on his feet.

The floor opened under him and he fell down further with a oomph.

"Naruto-kun/Naru!" Hinata and Keiyu exclaimed running to the spot where he fell and saw him rubbing his head.

"Stupid floor," he muttered and looked around, "Hey! There's another library down here, but it's really dusty," he said as Keiyu and Hinata jumped down next to him, bending their knees a little for a softer landing.

"Woah," muttered Keiyu, her eyes wide as she walked towards one of the bookcases while Hinata decided to go back up and lock the door to the storeroom so that no one could come in unannounced.

"Hey Hinata, can you grab that flashlight on the desk," said Keiyu and Hinata looked around before grabbing it and rejoining them.

"Hey check this out, there's a book on chakra nature written by the 1st Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed and they rushed over to where he was.

"Here's one on water jutsu by the 2nd Hokage, that's strange," Hinata muttered and the other two looked at her, "There's no books by the 3rd but there are books from the 4th," she told them.

"Hey Naru, you better come look at this," said Keiyu, the tone in her voice made them look to where she was holding a book with the same symbol that was on the back of the ninja vests and Naruto's jumpsuits he used to wear, (though he still wore them to class to make people think he hadn't changed much. Naruto peeked over her shoulder and his eyes widened as he took in the title.

"History of the Uzumaki Clan," he breathed and Hinata gasped.

"There's all sorts of books with this symbol on it," said Keiyu pointing at the shelf. Naruto opened the book she was holding and his eyes caught hold of a chapter labeled "Sealing Jutsu."

"The Uzumaki Clan was known and feared for their use in the Sealing Arts," he read and his eyes looked over the shelf to see that there were books on the sealing arts there. Keiyu left him there, but made sure he had some light by lighting a lantern that was in one of the corners. Looking over the bookcases, her eyes lit up when she saw a whole bookcase on medical ninjutsu and her and Hinata shared an excited glance.

They took inventory of the rest of the books before going back up and closing the trap door.

"It seems this somehow connects to Naruto's family, I mean, it did open up when he cut himself," said Keiyu and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I've decided," said Naruto with a determined air and the other two looked at him, "I'll uphold the Uzumaki legacy and become the best Seal Master in the world before I become Hokage," he said and they smiled.

"That's great Naruto, but," said Keiyu and Naruto looked at her confused.

"But what?" he asked thinking she thought he wouldn't be good at it.

"No Paper Bombs in the apartment," she deadpanned and he facefaulted.

"I wouldn't do that!" he exclaimed and deflated when she raised her eyebrow, "Ok, I might have been thinking about that," he muttered.

"By the way Keiyu, how's your aunt doing?" asked Hinata.

"She's fine, she set up a private beauty parlor only for ninja and kunoichi, you do know it's mostly comprised of Hyuuga right," she asked Hinata amused who looked away whistling as Naruto snickered a bit.

(I'm going to fast forward through the rest of their year at the Academy)

The rest of the year went ok, Naruto excelled secretly in the sealing arts and made it easier for them to move stuff around the apartment building. With some permission from the Hokage, Keiyu and Hinata personalized some of the rooms for themselves like a bedroom if they needed to spend the night (Hinata) and because they lived there (Keiyu.) Keiyu's designed her bedroom with green, blue, and brown colors with bamboo wallpaper and a blue night sky with glow in the dark stars. Her old clothes that she had been wearing were in her closet while the clothes her aunt made/bought were sealed in a scroll for when she became a kunoichi or for special occasions. Her bed was a small double in case she did a sleepover in her room with the same bamboo design and 3 pillows with a green ivy design across it. She designed a 2nd room with posters on the wall that showed the human anatomy and some target boards in the shape of humans with the vital points of the body highlighted. A bookcase with all of her books, fiction, nonfiction, mystery, and books on the human body and books on medicine were on there along with some journals she filled with notes she had written so far in her medical studies. Hinata had her room in blue and purple colors with a lavender flower wallpaper with the ceiling in a ocean like design with the waves surrounding the lightbulb. Her bed had the lavender design like her walls with two pillows with indigo colored waves with a purple trim. Her 2nd room was like Keiyu's except with some books on healing cream and her family's cursed seal that she was hoping to get rid of. Some books on plants were also there since she loved to press flowers as a hobby when she was at home. Naruto moved to an apartment a few doors away from his old one and with help from his two friends had ramen wallpaper on the walls and the rest of the room was designed like that while Vivia secretly worked on his 2nd room which was designed to look like the Hokage's office. Naruto also did a greenhouse room to the other's surprise, sheepishly explaining that he was kind of interested in growing his own vegetables and such so they helped him out and Keiyu got some books via Narumi on gardening and plants that were poisonous or non poisonous. When Vivia showed Naruto the Hokage room and robes that had orange and blue stripes with the Uzumaki symbol instead of the Fire symbol, his eyes filled with tears and he hugged her, almost crying. Vivia had her own sword room that held her own weapons she had collected from her masters over the years as well as her styles in there with some security seals with the help of Naruto who was developing nicely in that category. Her room was purple with blue colors and had a night sky like Keiyu's except with a crescent moon and blue/purple roses for a wallpaper. Finally they moved onto the kitchens and Naruto protested when Vivia told him to relax on the ramen cups and to eat more vegetables. Finally Keiyu took him aside and five minutes later he came out and agreed,

"What'd you say?" asked Hinata.

"I told him about all the benefits eating vegetables would do and that only strong ninja eat vegetables," shrugged Keiyu and Hinata smiled at that. When they weren't at school or self studying, Keiyu's aunt would teach them how to dance, saying it's good practice and would help Naruto and Keiyu learn whatever taijutsu styles they would learn. As for Hinata, she taught her ballet, saying she needed a flexible style of the Gentle Fist or at least learn how to relax. By the time school was over that year the apartment was refurnished and Naruto even had a room for all of the bugs that were in his old apartment, since Keiyu thought the Aburame might be interested in seeing them. By that time Aunt Vivia thought that they could go on a small two week vacation before the next school year and the Hokage agreed so they packed up with Hinata telling her family she would be gone with a friend for awhile in a note with the Hokage promising that he'll handle the rest. Little did they know, that they'll meet someone during this vacation with unique skills and abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Naruto: Ninja Design

GuardianSuSeGeBy23 does not own Naruto

Ch. 4 Kimmimaro and a Proposition

"Alright, first things first, Keiyu get the firewood, Naruto set up the tents, Hinata get the water ready for cooking," said Aunt Vivia.

"Hai!" the three now 10 year olds said before going off. They had all been excited about this trip and Hinata's family thought she was at a friend's house for two weeks and didn't bother her. It was rather hard to come up with a cover story for Naruto's absence, but they settled with the fact that he was grounded by the Hokage for some prank he did (which in a way was true as the Hokage's clothes were now sporting orange, unfortunately for him Aunt Vivia was adamant about Naruto coming with them on the camping trip.) Before they had left she had all 3 promise not to do any training or studying anything ninja, the only thing they were doing on this trip was relaxation and she was going to teach them how to camp the normal way without ninja techniques, which they didn't know how to use either, the Academy only taught the three basic jutsu, Clone, Replacement, and Transformation, and the rope escape jutsu.

Naruto carefully read the instructions as that is how Keiyu told him to do when he's doing something new, though he didn't read the directions for Transformation and came up with his own technique unknowingly as they hadn't reviewed much of the three after they learned them, except for the Replacement technique of course.

Keiyu made sure to stay close to the river they were camped next to and collected firewood along the way till she came to a spot where no firewood was, but there was a boy lying there and she cautiously but quickly came up to him and bent down to check his pulse.

Immediately she found a bone next to her neck that looked like a knife and the boy looking wary.

'Kaguya' she thought shocked, her aunt said they were wiped out a couple weeks ago after trying to raid a town.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the boy demanded but with a monotone.

"Mumichi Keiyu and I found you here, I was just coming to check your pulse because you were lying there so quietly, can you remove the bone knife please, I'm sorry if I startled you but I'm not going to harm you,"she said and he sighed before putting it down.

"Not like it would matter if you did, there's nothing left for me," he said.

"I heard about the raid, are you the last Kaguya left," she said and he nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not talking about my clan, it's not like they cared anyways, locking me up because of my bloodline," he said and she realized with a start why he seemed so pale if he's been outside for so long.

"Come on, you can come with me to my camp," she said and he looked up at her.

"Why are you trusting me," he said standing up to where he towered over her by a couple of inches.

"Because you're my age and while that's not a good excuse, I can't just leave you out here to starve to death, and I know you have no reason to kill me at all because there's not much to gain from killing someone who doesn't have a bounty on their heads," she said with a raised eyebrow and he stood there before nodding and she smiled brightly before leading him back to camp.

"I'm back, and I brought someone," she said as they entered the camp where Hinata was preparing the meat for the stew they were going to have the meat while Naruto had finished the tents and was reading a book about 'Go', a strategy game that Aunt Vivia thought he would like.

"Oh Keiyu, Naruto please help her with the wood, and what do you mean by someone," she stopped when she saw Kimmimaro and raised an eyebrow at Keiyu who shrugged sheepishly looking innocent.

"So what's your name?" asked Aunt Vivia as they sat down, waiting while she set the meat and vegetables in the stew pot.

"Kaguya, Kimmimaro, 10," he said in a monotone while demonstrating his ability at Keiyu's urging.

"Woah, that's so cool! I didn't know there was a bloodline that could do that," said Naruto with wide eyes while he was turned off at the monotone Kimmimaro used, he was interested that the boy didn't boast about his abilities and sneer at them like they were beneath them.

"Kaguya-san, when was the last time you've had milk?" asked Keiyu looking at the bone closely this time.

"Milk?" the Kaguya looked confused.

"Alright, from now on, I don't want you to use your bloodline until you've drunk enough milk and strengthened your bones without your bloodline," she said sternly and he looked surprised but nodded a little confused as Naruto almost snickered at how stern she was but stopped himself.

The rest of the two weeks was spent traveling along the coast and they even spent some nights at Tanzaku Town where a festival was being held and where the 3 10 year olds showed Kimmimaro how to have fun whilst wearing kimonos that Aunt Vivia had made for them and the one Kimmimaro wore was one she had with her just in case Naruto got his torn since she couldn't have him wearing a girl kimono.

Finally they returned to Konoha in disguise like they had gone out except for Keiyu and her aunt while Kimmimaro's Kaguya characteristics were hidden like the marks where his eyebrows were and his white hair was briefly dyed black while Naruto's was turned brown and his whisker marks were covered.

After a brief scuffle with the secretary who still refused to let them in due to Keiyu, they were let into the office where the Hokage was doing his paperwork again.

"Ah welcome back Vivia-san, I see you've brought back an extra visitor?" the Hokage asked noticing Kimmimaro.

"Hai, we found him along Wave," said Aunt Vivia taking out a piece of paper that she gave to the Hokage. He took it and after reading it his eyebrows shot up and he burned it with a simple katon jutsu.

"I see, call Hatake Kakashi in," he said pressing an intercom and the secretary's fake sweet voice sounded back before cutting off.

"Ugh I hate her voice, woah I need to get going if I'm going to make my appointment, bye," said Vivia before hurrying out the door.

An hour later a man walked in while the now 4 annoyed kids though Kimmimaro didn't show it stared at him making him sweatdrop.

"You needed something Lord Hokage?" the man asked.

"Yes, now that you're here," the Hokage gave him a brief glare to which he eye smiled at since he was wearing a mask that covered his nose and mouth and his headband covered his left eye, so the only thing showing on his face was his right eye and eyebrow, with the skin of course.

"This is Kimmimaro, he'll be your new charge from now on," he said as Hatake seemed at a loss for words.

"Lord Hokag-," he was interrupted as the Hokage raised a hand signaling that they would talk later, "Hai, I understand, Kimmimaro-san, after you," Hatake said and the white haired boy followed him after being urged by Keiyu.

"Well, I'll see you 3 later," said Sarutobi as he turned back to his paperwork.

"Are you coming Nee-chan?" asked Naruto noticing that Keiyu was politely standing there.

"I'll join you guys later," she muttered and they looked confused before they left, heading towards Icharaku.

"Did you need something Keiyu (tried to put chan but my stupid keyboard won't work on the slash sometimes)?" the Hokage asked her.

"Hai, I was wondering if you would allow me and Naruto and Hinata to graduate a year early if we prove we're genin material," she said bowing and hid her nervousness.

"While your request might be considerable, I fear the council might not like the fact that their Uchiha doesn't get the same treatment, may I ask why a year early?" he asked and she nodded.

"I read about the teams and found out that they only allow at least 3 teams to graduate and with the way things are going Naruto will end up with the Uchiha and possibly one of the fangirls of the class. But I thought that if we could somehow go under assumed names and make an excuse that the real us are out of Konoha for awhile, and if we could get some acquaintances in and out of Konoha, we could somehow become a team under our real names along with the others." she replied.

"Alright, if you can prove in one year's time that all 3 of you are genin materiel, I'll allow you to become genin under assumed names. Then we'll see what we can do when the time comes," he said and her face lit up with a smile before she bowed again and ran out.

"Wait, WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed after Keiyu told them in low tones what she was talking to the Hokage about..

"Sh! Your lucky we're in a secret room Naru," she said and he looked sheepish.

"You were able to convince the Hokage to let us graduate a year?" Hinata looked shocked.

"Hai, but we'll have to figure out what kind of team we're doing, so this year will be advanced training for all of us and we'll have to find out how to go to classes at the same time, I found this in one of the scrolls in the study room. It's suitable for Naru's chakra coils but Hinata and I need to somehow maintain it, possibly with some seals," she looked questioningly at Naruto who was in the intermediate level for seals right now as she handed him a scroll. He opened it and read through the instructions and the benefits and non benefits of the jutsu.

"Woah! Shadow clone jutsu, and I can also learn how to do the kunai shadow clone as well, cool believe it!" He said before thinking over Keiyu's suggestion with her and Hinata, "There is a seal that's mentioned to maintain chakra but I would have to look through the intermediate or advanced seals to find it. But it's a good idea, we can send our shadow clones to school while we do real training and when we come home we can deactivate them and gain whatever we experience at the academy," he didn't say learn but they heard the unsaid scoff at that.

"I think we should do a kunoichi magazine for the girls at the Academy and hope that they realize that they have to train seriously. I mean," at their surprised faces she blushed before continuing, "That we could question some of the kunoichi of our village like Yuhi Kuranei and put their words in the magazine, we can even set some sort of kunoichi fashion trend with weapons disguised as girl stuff," she finished.

"Wow! That's a great idea Hinata!" said Naruto and she smiled, pleased at the compliment.

"Yeah, and when we go to other villages on missions, we can start the magazine trend there," said Keiyu thinking on it.

"What about a ninja magazine?" Naruto muttered sulking.

"There is one Naru, but you can start your own magazine, hm, we need to get you some guy friends," at his protesting look she raised a hand, "Naru, there _are_ some nice boys in the class, take Shikamaru and Chouji for example," suggested Keiyu.

"Hai, and Shino," said Hinata.

"And Shino, he needs some friends too, didn't you notice that he's made fun of as well because of his bugs?" asked Keiyu and Naruto brightened up at the word bugs, he was the one who voiced protest against his bug friends and had them put in a room, except for the termites, he put those in a metal room


	5. Chapter 5

1 Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. Five (Stupid Keyboard) Through the Year

GuardianSuSeGeBy20: I do not own Naruto

sorry if the last few chapters are too small, but this one might be long.

Night at Konoha was peaceful under the stars around this time of night, the noisy crickets, the hoots of owls, the three shadows going through the, wait what!

"Mantis in position," one of the shadows muttered.

"Swan checking in," another said.

"Frog in position, why did I get this nickname again?" the 3rd whined.

"Because it was that or Whiskers," 'Mantis' deadpanned.

"Sh! Target located," 'Swan' muttered and the other two quieted down, though Frog was sulking now. Mantis had on a dark green outfit with black gloves and a symbol of a mantis on the back and a green mask covering her mouth and nose but with a masquerade like mask that was dark green as well with some spikes to resemble a mantis somewhat. Swan was dressed in dark violet outfit with a swan on her left and right hand and a violet mask that covered her mouth and nose while her masquerade mask was lavender colored with feather designs on it. Frog's outfit was a dark blue with a poison dart frog on his chest and a black mask covering his mouth and nose and a ocean blue like colored mask that almost looked like frog's eyes with the spots of the frog. All their masks covered their real eye color with small slits that allowed them to see out of them. Their hair was covered by a hood while Mantis and Swan's hair were in low ponytails. The last two also had gloves though of their respective colors.

"This is going to be good," Frog snickered under his mask as he took out a bottle of hair dye and snuck in through the window and into their target's bathroom. Swan snuck into the kitchen to slip stuff into their target's food while Mantis took care of the clothes.

10 minutes later

"Let's go, it's your turn to leave the mark Swan," Mantis muttered and the other one nodded before leaving a piece their mark and left.

Next Morning

"AAAAIIIIIIII!" an angry yelp came through Konoha as the villagers all shuddered to think what happened this time.

Academy

"Hey did you hear, the Crescent Darts struck again," one of the kids muttered.

"Yeah, this time it wa," they were interrupted by the door opening and their two sensei walked in, one wearing a pink and yellow outfit with his hair pink as well making some of the students snicker.

"Alright, let's take rollcall," Iruka Umino said nervously glancing at his furious assistant who was muttering under his breathe while the mark of Crescent Dart was on his chuunin vest. It was shaped like a dart with the wing looking like three crescent moons, points outwards and their backs touching the other two and a star shaped point along with a sort of swirl around it like wind.

Crescent Dart had appeared at the beginning of that year which was five months before and had been striking a lot, the Hyuugas found their hair dyed white and looked like the Kaguya clan except for the eyes. Sasuke Uchiha was found in his compound hiding wearing a fangirl's dress, particularly Haruno Sakura's dress to the girl's delight though was quickly squashed when he glared at her for a whole day after the make up had been cleaned off. Some of the council members, mostly civilians who corrupted the Academy's standards and other places were found out by information that was 'leaked' to the Hokage and found their hair dyed and were awoken by a rooster's crow. Tora the cat was hidden from the genin teams who were sent after her and was found being treated to a nice massage by some 'monkeys' with some fresh fish in front of him. Fangirls Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura had their belongings strewn along the village and Inoichi, Ino's dad was outraged at how obsessed his daughter was and was heard arguing with his wife about their daughter's interest after reading her diary that was copied onto mission scrolls and given to him and he confirmed it with his daughter by showing it to her and watching her face go white before turning red in embarrassment. Restaurants found their food switched and even Icharaku's was pranked, though it was mostly decorated bowls that were strange colors and their noodles were dyed green while their fish cakes were died blue but with harmless coloring dye, and strangely cinnamon buns were put there as well to serve.

No one knows who did it as they knew the Uzumaki demon brat worked alone and that he had only one other friend he hung out with and she wasn't the type to prank someone, how wrong they were.

Mizuki growled to himself as he tried to wash the dye out that night, he couldn't miss that day as he had used up his sick days delivering reports to his master and the council.

'I know it's that demon brat but I can't prove it' he thought to himself while also smirking how easy it was for his coworker to think he was good.

A knock on the door made him pause and he put on a friendly smile before opening it, but it stopped when he saw some Anbu there.

"Mizuki, your under arrest for treason against Konoha and conversing with Orochimaru, your to be obtained immediately," said one of the Anbu almost like he memorized something. Mizuki tried to run but found his body freezing into shock before falling the ground.

"When Lord Hokage said he wouldn't resist, I didn't know he meant this," one of them commented before picking him up and they disappeared, Ibiki would be a bit busy tonight.

Somewhere Else

"They caught Mizuki, that was a great idea to use the time delayed paralysis seal Naru," said Keiyu putting down the binoculars she had been using and turned to see that Hinata was still in the kitchen while Naruto was writing down their prank for the prank book they were doing.

"Thanks neechan, you and Hinata have really become good with stealth, especially with that genjutsu of yours neechan," said Naruto referring to the technique that she used to prevent any sound from escaping and to hide their presence.

"By the way Naru, aren't you meeting the other 3 at Chouji's house for a boy's day out?" Keiyu asked him and he nodded.

"Chouji's dad is taking us to a training grounds for a cook out, grilled fish and some food Mrs. Akamichi will cook us," said Naruto with a smile. At the beginning of the school year they had first visited Mrs. Akamichi to give her some recipes they had collected on their travels. She had been nice and had told Keiyu that she knew her mother who had made the best fudge around. Keiyu smiled in remembrance of the food and took out a box of the fudge she had made using her mother's special recipe. Since she was a former kunoichi her and Hinata (who was in disguise) asked her a few questions while Naruto went with Mr. Akamichi outside to where Chouji was eating chips with Shikamaru lazing under a tree. They had said hi to each other and Naruto who knew that Keiyu and Hinata would be awhile asked Shikamaru if he knew how to play Go. The Shogi genius had perked up at playing a strategy game and the two played each other. While he still beat Naruto, Shikamaru was surprised at how fast Naruto came up with tactics to try and trap him and they played occasionally together while Chouji would watch on in interest to see how it would turn out and eat the fudge that Keiyu and occasionally Hinata or Hisana as her cover name was would make.

Next they went to Shikamaru's place to converse with Mrs. Nara who was very scary when she was angry but was nice all the same. She even let the two girls look at the Nara medicinal book as the family had a medicine business going on with the deer in their forest. She answered some questions the girls had on kunoichi and what she thought the standards at the Academy and how it should be approved while Naruto questioned Mr. Nara, or Shikaku as he said they should call him on his experience. Finally they went to Shino's where the surprised Aburame let them in though he didn't show it and Naruto struck up a conversation with him while the two girls spoke to his mom who hadn't been an Aburame before her marriage but was from a civilian family and had been a jounin before retiring to take care of Shino. She had quite a few words to say about fangirls to the wide eyed girls' surprise while Naruto spoke to Shino's dad about the bugs in his room and had asked Shino if he wanted to see them.

"I think this will be a beneficial acquaintanceship Uzumaki," the bug user had said and Naruto was glad that Vivia had warned him of how the clan talked. They visited Kimmimaro from time to time as he was training under Kakashi to learn how to control his chakra and he would greet them, calling Keiyu Princess to her annoyance, Naruto had found out that the Kaguya was calling her 'sama' and had suggested that he call her princess instead.

They also talked to Kuranei and her friend Mitarashi Anko who was a crazy snake lady who loved to torture others, and dango.

Their training was fruitful as they started sending shadow clones in their place to the school each using the seal as Naruto wasn't taking any chances with his clone running out of chakra. When they were reviewing the basic three with Naruto only doing two, being unable to do the basic clone one. Keiyu noticed something off with his Transformation technique and had touched where she thought his head was only to touch the chest of his Sexy jutsu and to hear giggling from him. They found out that he had created a jutsu to turn physically into other people or animals as he had taken to doing to spy on their targets. He also learned the Shushin no jutsu and practiced with it enough to do it without seals as well as his shadow clone and replacement technique. He learned the shadow kunai and shuriken jutsu but was still learning how to do it with either one seal or without. His knowledge in seals also increased using shadow clones and layered their apartment building with security seals and created a spying system where he transformed shadow clones into animals or inanimate objects and scattered them around the village, especially around suspicious villagers and had a seal that recorded what was said and heard as well as saw though Naruto could find out what happened when the shadow clones dispelled but they needed evidence of whatever happened. Usually they would prank someone before revealing to the Hokage why they pranked and what the victim was involved in and the victim would be carted off to Ibiki, the interrogator. Though they just pranked people around their age for fun. He had also made gravity seals for themselves to use for training that would weigh them down but not be noticeable while training their strength and speed. He let them use some of the seals as the three did their own self study and didn't really question them as he himself had secretly placed storage seals on his body to hide weapons Vivia got them from the store, and the fact he had ramen sealed in one arm. He also trained to increase his senses by sending chakra to his ears, nose, eyes, and even mouth. As Frog he was the one who planned most of their attacks and was the stealth expert and the one with the most knowledge on infiltration. He also did most of the information gathering with his clones of course.

Hinata increased her flexibility and speed with the gravity seals and lived up to her swan nickname of gracefulness and balance. She let her hair grow to her shoulders and had it in a small ponytail when she trained or did one of their infiltration missions. She improved her Byukugan eyesight by training her eyes without it to see the smallest detail before activating it and pushing chakra into her eyes. She also improved her healing cream and learned how to make food pills. Her Gentle fist taijutsu she altered to her flexible style, learning how to do it without the Byukugan by striking nerve points instead of the chakra points. She too learned how to increase her senses with chakra after learning how to walk without her eyes and such. She and Naruto both learned how to sense and dispel genjutsu though Naruto still had to work on his sensing for genjutsu. She cooked the most out of the three and created a balanced meal for each of them according to their tastes and health. She also was learning how to make ramen from the owner of Icharaku for Naruto. She practiced her medical ninjutsu on some of the animals she found were injured and sometimes on Naruto or Teuchi the owner of Icharaku when he overused his arms. Currently she was working on her own Hyuuga techniques suited to her style and was looking through her mother's journals on the techniques. As Swan she was the scout and lookout and knew the most about foods so knew what spoiled or made them like that without it being noticeable.

Keiyu mastered several Genjutsu techniques with subtle help from Narumi who allowed her to go into the chuunin and jounin part of the library to 'sort' the books there, and some techniques from their special room. She learned a several genjutsu like the 'Bringer of Darkness' technique that covers the victim in darkness, Hell Viewing technique which showed the victim a horrifying image, Sly Mind technique which had them going around in circles, and learned one that helped her trick all senses at once. Right now she was making up her own genjutsu but she's also training in her taijutsu till she can find her own style. When Naruto showed them the weight seals she asked him to make a couple more for her and put them on her hands under some actual weights her aunt had bought for her and one on her back using a shadow clone. She was going to learn how to do the same strength Tsunade of the Sannin uses but wants to bring up her natural strength before doing the chakra enhanced strength. In Medical Ninjutsu she was learning how the brain functioned for her genjutsu and used an advanced technique for healing jutsu by healing a brain dead octopus. As 'Mantis' she built a replica of Konoha in one of the rooms and with Naruto's help created each of the buildings including the rooms using his shadow clones and one of her own. She had become interested in architecture and was in charge of mapping out their points and the lay out of the building. She was also good with disguises thanks to her aunt and would walk around looking very different and catch snippets of conversation.

Crescent Dart's symbol was one they all agreed on instantly since they all like blue though in different shades and they do it at night usually.

"Oh yeah, we're going to hand out the kunoichi magazine at the Academy tomorrow," said Keiyu remembering.

"Hm, I'll just give some to the older kunoichi we talked to so they know how it turned out," said Hinata since they still had to keep their friendship secret.

"Good," nodded Keiyu.

Next Morning

Ino sighed as she walked to school, almost dragging her feet as she went. Her parents had a huge argument the night before about her kunoichi training and she was on her mother's side even if her mother hadn't been a kunoichi.

"_Fine then, but I swear if she's still up to her usual tricks and doesn't start taking her training seriously, I'm pulling her out and putting her in civilian school," _her father had said and when her mother had left muttered something that almost made her cry.

"_I knew I should've tried for a boy, I'll just ask cousin Amy if her son is interested in becoming Head of the Family, then our name wouldn't be dragged through the mud by this," _and she had hurried up to her room.

'Papa doesn't want a fangirl for a daughter' Ino thought overlooking her past actions and felt disgusted with herself. Fangirls were something she made fun of as a child but everyone else in school was one so she became one herself and didn't take her training as seriously as she could've.

'I let Mom's words get to me when she doesn't know anything about being a ninja and I' her thoughts stopped when she noticed Mumichi walking ahead of her talking to Naruto who was doing that foxy grin of his. She noticed the marks on their hands and realized they had been training hard and felt a little jealous that she didn't have the same drive. She didn't notice them stop till she almost bumped into them,

"Watch it," she said trying to look fierce but Mumichi just raised an eyebrow before taking out a magazine.

"Hai," she said giving it to her before her and Uzumaki left. Ino looked at the magazine that had Kunoichi on it and opened it to see there was a page on how to stop being a fangirl. It was a sort of quiz/survey that she answered and that day spent answering questions like 'Why do you like your guy' or 'Is he considerate of other opponents he fights?' that was a big no after she watched him use his fireball jutsu on someone who got a lucky shot on him in a spar. After she was finished the rest of the magazine's pages which had been blank filled up with different kunoichi's comments on the Academy and their experience. There was also a list of positions that kunoichi could do and she decided to go to Mumichi to ask her what she could do.

Keiyu knew Ino would come so by the time the blonde had arrived at the apartment a room was ready with tea and cakes.

"You knew I would come?" the blonde asked surprised.

"Hai, so is there anything you wanted to ask about Yamanaka?" she asked sitting down.

"Hai, but please call me Ino, I don't know how to become a good kunoichi, I was usually the one with the best aim in class but now I'm not so sure," she said looking down.

"Here," said Mumichi setting down a scroll, at her questioning look she explained that it was filled with chakra exercises to increase her control, stamina, and reserves and several other exercises for her taijutsu and some weights.

"So I guess I can't train with you?" asked Ino giving a nervous laugh.

"You can," the surprising reply came and when Ino looked up she saw Mumichi look out the window, "But don't you have two friends who need to train as well, they need someone to push them," she said and Ino's eyes widened in realization.

'Chouji and Shikamaru' she thought and Mumichi smiled at her expression,

"Hai, oh before you leave, here, Naruto and I are doing this tomorrow and I thought you might want to know what yours would be, just don't tell anyone ne?" she said after 10 minutes of them talking casually and eating the cakes.

"Hai!" said Ino walking towards the door but was stopped by one final sentence,

"Eat more, a balanced meal always brings wonder to the body and your just weakening yourself with that diet, any calories is already burned away by exercise so you might want to eat plenty of food, even if its only fruit," said Keiyu as she said she could call her in private and she nodded before finally leaving.

Next Day

"So we're going to learn what our summon animal is?" asked Hinata curious and Naruto nodded excitedly.

"Yeah I read from some of the 4th's journals that his sensei learned his summon animal by doing the handsigns and being transported to whatever his animal affinity was," he said and they sat down.

"Yeah, but first we have to meditate again, 3 way this time?" she asked and they nodded holding each other's hands and focused on making their chakra flow smoothly around them. They did this exercise as a way to calm one another if they felt their chakra spike.

Suddenly all three felt a tug on their subconscious and the two girls fell into Naruto as they were pulled towards there.

"Where are we? It looks like some sort of sewer," said Keiyu plugging her noise with her fingers.

"I think we should go that way though," said Naruto feeling drawn towards a tunnel and the two girls looked at each other before shrugging and followed their knucklehead friend down the tunnel. They came to a room where a large gate blocked something with a paper in the middle with 'Seal' on it.

"What is this?" asked Hinata puzzled.

"**Finally, do you know how hard it was to contact all three of you at once?" **growled a voice and they jumped startled as a fox like face appeared behind the cage.

"Who are you?" asked Keiyu and they all stepped back as a large 9 tailed fox appeared.

"**Who else? I'm the Kyuubi, not dead like you think but inside you Uzumaki Naruto!" **the Kyuubi said as the two girls stared at Naruto in shock who was white and seemed to have froze.


	6. Chapter 6

1 Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. Six Rest of the Year and Team 3

Keiyu and Hinata stared in shock as Naruto seemed to be having a panic attack,

"So, you were sealed into Naru by the 4th Hokage?" asked Keiyu curious.

"**Hai, but let's get into a more comfortable form shall we?" **they were confused till they saw the fox transform into a woman around Vivia's age with blood red hair and eyes wearing a kimono that had the kanji for 'Fire' on the front with 9 tails flowing behind her.

"That's why the villager's hate me?" Naruto asked looking down and the Kyuubi sighed.

"**Hai, bunch of fools they are, to condemn a child like that," **said the woman.

Naruto prepared for the worst from his friends before feeling two pairs of arms wrap around him,

"Naru, don't think for a second that we'll hate you for something like that, so why did you call us here?" Keiyu asked the Kyuubi.

"**Well, for one thing to inform Naruto here of his status, another thing is I want him to sign the Fox contract before summoning whatever affinity he has," **said the Kyuubi.

"Eh why? Wouldn't that override my affinity and I thought you could only have one contract?" asked Naruto curious but was relieved that his close friends didn't hate him.

"**No, there's actually a test to see if you deserve to have a 2****nd**** contract. Besides, since your absorbing my chakra through the seal I think it's best that you do the fox contract as well as the element that goes with it. I'll be teaching you some fox jutsu I know but since you can't do genjutsu as that is an Uzumaki trait or curse or whatever. Hyuuga-san or Hinata, I'll be teaching you on whatever affinity you have and whatever your summon can't teach you. Keiyu-san, since your going to be a genjutsu expert, I'll teach you some genjutsu that I know since that's what we're known for, here you go Naruto," **the Kyuubi said as one of her tails brought forth a small scroll that opened to only reveal one signature.

"Wait, why are you helping us?" asked Hinata a little nervous and the woman explained that she didn't mean to attack Konoha but her memory was hazy of that night so she couldn't really tell them what had happened and she didn't want a weak vessel who had weak teammates. They were sent out after she told them that she would call them in later after the two girls get their contract and Naruto signs his and that they were to call her Kikyo or sensei from now on.

"Alright, ready Hinata?" asked Keiyu and the not so shy anymore girl nodded as they did the handsigns and bit their thumbs before slamming their hands to the grounds. They both felt a pull behind their naval and Naruto watched them disappear in a puff of smoke and sighed, he might as well sign his and so he did.

Hinata found herself falling towards water and flipped so that her feet landed lightly on the water and she looked around,

"Greetings Hinata-san," said a voice and she whirled around to see a large sting ray appear in front of her.

"Hello, um, how do you know my name?" she asked feeling a little nervous.

"Because we've been waiting for the daughter of Hisana to sign our contract after she was unable to continue with us," the manta ray replied.

"My mother?" Hinata asked faintly and the manta ray did what she presumed as a nod and beckoned for her to follow him to a cave where other sting ray and to her surprise jellyfish were waiting.

"Here's the contract, but if you want to sign a 2nd contract then you'll have to do a test that will last one year," said the manta ray and she wondered what it was as she bit her thumb again and wrote her name as per instructed.

Keiyu found herself landing in a field of grass and looked around cautiously,

'I swear if it's a mantis Naruto would never let me live it down' she thought before hearing a rustling and whirled around to come eye to eye with amber eyes.

With a startled yelp she fell back in shock before hearing the animal before her chuckle,

'I didn't even sense him' she thought cheeks burning.

"Sorry about that, but we do have great stealth so you shouldn't be ashamed that you didn't sense us, I'm Akira, Alpha of the Eastern Pack," said the wolf before her with brown fur and amber eyes (of course) with a scar across his chest. He was the size of a horse as well and she could clearly see the nails on his paws.

"Mumichi Keiyu," she said standing up and bowed to show respect.

"We know," said another voice and she tuned this time to see three other wolves come out, and two were female but she could distinctly see 4 others and presumed they might be mates or 'Omega' as wolves are known to have.

"Eh? How?" she said head tilted.

"Because we have been waiting for you to come for awhile, and why wouldn't we know the name's of our future summoner. You will be allowed to have a 2nd contract after you take a test to prove your worthy of summoning the

wolves," said the 2nd wolf, this one had grey fur and seemed to be female with one ear down and one standing up.

"What kind of test?" she asked curious.

Ino looked at the handsigns written on the scroll and steeled herself before doing the handsigns slowly and bit her thumb, internally wincing at the blood but knew she would have to get used to it. She felt intense heat before a pull behind her naval and disappeared from her room, leaving a small scorch mark on her floor.

"Ow, where am I?" she asked looking around her but she was in a black void,

"Hello Yamanaka Ino, I'm sorry that your not where you thought you were going to be, but your not yet ready to summon us," said a voice that was light and seemed to flow around her. She turned around to see a beautiful red phoenix before her, wings slightly curled on her back and glowing blue eyes.

"A Phoenix," she breathed with wide eyes, summoners of the Phoenixes were really rare and no one knew where the contract was. While a question was in her mind about how the phoenix knew her name, "Wait, why can't I summon you, is it because I'm weak?" she asked looking down.

"No, your strong in mind and spirit after getting rid of that worthless infatuation with a boy. As you are aware we don't take our summoners lightly, I'll be telling you what you will become when you pass the test. Our main element is fire of course which means you will have a lot of control over the element due to your clan's mind abilities that can manifest themselves around something. Now, you won't be able to sign our contract till you master a weapon," said the phoenix.

"What kind of weapon?" asked Ino curious and a little excited.

"You need to master the sword to the point where it's like an extension to you and you will need to increase your chakra reserves at least two to three times before you could or the amount of chakra could kill you," said the phoenix and Ino felt herself disappearing.

"Wait, what's your name?" she asked the phoenix who gave what she thought was a smile.

"You may call me Suzaku Yamanaka Ino," said the phoenix as she finally disappeared back into her room.

'Wow a phoenix, wait, where am I going to get someone to teach me how to use a sword like a master' she thought her heart sinking, so much for that.

"Wait! Maybe Papa knows," she said to herself hopefully, "Or if he's busy I'll ask Keiyu since she seems to know a lot of people in Konoha if she made those magazines," she said and with a determined face dressed in some casual clothes and ran to the apartment after checking to see if her dad was home, he wasn't since he was at his job at the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) Building.

Naruto had just set out their lunch when his two friends reappeared each holding,

"Um, neechan, is that a 3 headed dog?" he asked confused.

"He's a wolf Naru, apparently we had to choose who would be our main summon and train with them for a whole year but we'll be going to our summons' worlds for a whole week to train with them in elements, whatever they specialize in, and taijutsu as well, for example. Wolves are known for tracking, stealth, strength and their main element is earth though the snow wolves said I could still summon them for tracking," said Keiyu scratching the wolf's middle head's ear while he slept.

Hinata was holding a small sting ray that had a water seal on its back to keep it from getting dehydrated.

"Sting rays are lightning and a little bit of water but they're quick and graceful as well. I'll be able to learn how to breathe under water after I master lightning," she said sitting down and setting the baby sting ray in her lap.

"Oh, yeah I already knew the stuff about the test, say hello to Uzu," he said holding up a fox cub that was orange with blue eyes like Naruto.

"Aw, wait you named him?" asked Keiyu curiously.

"Yep! We're allowed to as a cover but his real name is Yoma, what about you two?" he asked them.

"Well it'll be kind of hard to name this little Cerberus but his original name is Daikage, but I guess I'll name him after he wakes up, you know, permission and such," Keiyu shrugged. Hinata said that hers was named Yuki but that she would name her Isis for now.

"Let's get back to the apartment, I'm sure Yamanaka or Ino did the jutsu already and might be waiting for us," she said and they nodded before she cast a genjutsu to make her wolf like he had one head, Hinata's ray to be like a hat and Naruto's fox already knew how to hide himself already.

They arrived at the apartment building to see Ino waiting by one of the doors in the back and Hinata quickly went to her own room with Naruto while Keiyu went to meet Ino.

"Mumichi! I kind of have a problem with my summon," said Ino and Keiyu frowned but led her into the tea room again where Ino told her about the Phoenix and what their proposition was.

"But the problem is I don't know where to find a swordsmaster," she said and looked confused when Keiyu grinned at her.

"No problem, I know someone who could train you and who you'll get along just fine with, I'm sure you've heard of the Hell Butterfly," she said and Ino's eyes widened. Hell Butterfly was a swordsmaster while not a ninja was able to utilize chakra and was known for mastering a lot of sword styles, no one knows how many though. She was known as Hell's Butterfly because of her sword that had a butterfly on the handle and a black poison like butterfly on the back of her kimono (Sorry it wasn't in other chapters but I just thought this up.)

"Seriously? Wait how do you know her?" Ino asked wondering if Keiyu was pulling one on her.

"Be right back," the green haired girl said and left behind a door that Ino could have sworn wasn't there before but just shook her head, Mumichi Keiyu seemed to have a lot of secrets so she shouldn't really question it.

A minute later she came back with a purple haired woman in tow, Ino's eyes widened at the beauty of the woman and wondered if she could be that beautiful before her eyes noticed the butterfly design on the kimono the woman was wearing and the sword on the back.

"Hello, my niece said that someone wants to become my apprentice? It must be you then," she said as Ino's jaw almost dropped.

'Niece!' she thought staring at Keiyu in surprise who only shrugged sheepishly.

"This is my Aunt Vivia also known as Hell's Butterfly though not many know that and she runs a beauty parlor reserved only for ninjas and kunoichi so I know you two will get along," she said almost dryly avoiding a smack to the head courtesy of her aunt.

"Nice to meet you Vivia san, I hope that you will accept me as your apprentice, and I promise to do whatever you ask me to without any complaint," she said giving a formal bow.

"Hm, fine I'll give it a try, since I doubt Keiyu's into swords right now and I need someone to train anyways. Alright, meet me tomorrow morning at Five am and we'll move it to 4 am when you get used to it, we'll train till whatever time you need to stop and go to school. Afterwards you can do your homework here or at home and come to Training Ground 10 that is mostly empty, we'll go over chakra control, strength, speed, agility, and you'll start with a wooden sword first before I deem you ready enough for a real one. I'll also be teaching you cooking, sewing, creative arts (dancing, drawing, writing) because as a kunoichi you need to know the simplest things if your going to forge your own sword in the end. I don't want you whining, complaining, or demanding for rest while your under my wing. I'll talk to your father about this so he knows not to question you when you get home. Hopefully by the time you graduate as a genin you'll be well versed in the art of swords," said Vivia.

"Hai!" said Ino bowing and the purple haired woman, no her sensei smiled before leaving the room.

"Oh yeah, have you talked to Shikamaru and Chouji yet?" Keiyu asked and Ino looked at her curiously.

"Your on first name bases with them?" she asked surprised, Shikamaru rarely talked to the other kids.

"Hai, Naruto plays Go with Shikamaru and I interviewed both of their moms since they used to be kunoichi. Now that you are going to be a swords woman, you should know it would benefit you if you learn some first aid, my aunt can be very sadistic when she wants to be," Keiyu sighed.

"Wait I thought you weren't training in the sword arts?" asked Ino.

"I'm not, she just trained me and Naruto on our coordination and taught us how to dance so that we know how to master a taijutsu style a little easily. By the way, my aunt will bring the breakfast tomorrow so don't worry about eating at your house, and you have to eat whatever she brings or she'll give you a whole lecture on what's good to eat and how much of it you can eat," said Keiyu with a smile.

"Oh, I guess I will see you later Keiyu," said Ino and Keiyu nodded leading her to the door and watched her disappear around the corner towards her house.

Yamanaka's that night

Ino sighed as she plopped onto her bed and looked out the window at the clear sky.

'I hope I made the right decision I mean, I hated Mumichi like two to three days ago, or I thought I did, Mom was the one who said not to be friends with her, even though Papa said I could. I thought it was because she didn't like Sasuke or befriended Naruto, but Mom said it was because her mother was a horrible woman and that's what confused me. I didn't see any pictures in that room of Keiyu's mom and her aunt's really nice, plus I didn't help matters trying to make sure Uzumaki doesn't have any friends. He seems really nice if a little loud and he seems to have improved in his grades a bit with the help of Keiyu and possibly someone else but I don't really see them hanging out with anyone else besides that weird Shino guy. What kind of kunoichi should I be? I know I'm going to specialize in swords due to the phoenix's proposition, but what else?' suddenly words Keiyu said came to her mind,

"It would benefit you if you learn some first aid, first aid huh?" she muttered to herself, that didn't sound like a bad idea and she already knows a lot about plants due to her father's flower shop.

'That's right! Shikamaru's family has a medical book on different stuff and if I'm going to be on a team with both him and Chouji, then I'm going to have to learn how to take care of them when they're injured because I doubt that we'll get a sensei who specializes in medicine, not many kunoichi or ninja study in combat medicine and I know Keiyu's training to be one if the books I saw her read were any indication.' she jumped off her bed.

"Alright, I've decided, I'll be a combat medic with a sword speciality," she declared and took the scroll that Keiyu had gotten her, she would have to master chakra control techniques first though.

'Hm, Shikamaru and Chouji should train as well, and someone has to motivate them' she thought recalling another set of words Keiyu had said and a wicked gleam came into her eyes.

Elsewhere two boys felt a shiver down their spines and wondered who had dug their graves for them.

The next morning Ino dressed in some regular exercising clothes that her father had gotten her for Christmas but she had never worn because they were dull colors.

'Looks like I found a use for them after all' she thought with a small smile packing up her school clothes and took a moment to freshen up before running out the door to training Ground 10 as she had found a note telling her to meet her sensei there instead of at the apartments.

When she got there she was surprised to see a picnic laid out and Vivia sitting down drinking tea.

"Hello Ino, sit down and eat first then we'll begin," the woman instructed and she nodded sitting down to eat.

Meanwhile

The trio met together after Hinata left her compound in their library secret room.

Sankai as Keiyu had decided to call the small Cerberus, was sitting with Yuki and Uzu who each carried a scroll in their mouths or tail (Yuki as she had a stinger wrapped around it). Sankai lowered his left head to the ground and let the scroll out. Secretly she had called the 1st two heads Ichikai (One release) and Niikai (Two release) with Sankai being the middle head.

"A messenger-_dropped this off-_**while you were sleeping," **the three heads said starting from the left to the right.

"They hold a Taijutsu style and weapon style," Yuki explained to Hinata setting her scroll down.

"Also a schedule of what you'll be doing when you go to our realm. By the way, you may not have noticed but only a few minutes passed in Konoha while you two were a few hours in the Summoning realms," said Uzu and the girls looked startled that they hadn't realized that, "And a week in Konoha is a month in our realms but your bodies won't age but will change when you exercise and whatever else you do while there," he finished explaining.

Keiyu opened her scroll to find the schedule of her first six months on there along with a seal that contained her Taijutsu style. Pushing some chakra into it she picked up the Taijutsu scroll first and was only a little surprised to see that it was called Wolf style though was a little surprised when she read that it also required her to learn Iron Palm and some other styles related to it to strengthen her body and was pleased at finally finding the perfect style to suit her goal. The 2nd scroll held a weapon style for scythes and she wondered about how to learn that before Sankai assured her that they have someone to teach her the style.

Hinata's new Taijutsu style was the Northern Mantis Style mixed with the Snake style and her weapon/weapons were a pair of some type of whips that seemed to be made of metal and looked like a shining ribbon.

Naruto found that his had the Fox style of course that included a lot of tricks and the sneakiness of a fox and his weapons were claw gauntlets that looked like a fox's that fit right into his Taijutsu style.

Ino on the other hand was to learn Wing Chun while she was under Vivia's tutelage for now as she thought the style suited Ino till her summons give her the new Taijutsu style. Ino didn't mind about that as the butterfly swords she was shown seemed interesting to use and she couldn't wait till she got off of wooden swords. After two weeks training with the purple haired de-woman she finally was able to rope Chouji and Shikamaru into training by slipping gravity seals into all of Shikamaru's clothes and making sure he didn't get new ones anytime soon before she would use him as target practice with her wooden sword every time she came over to wake him up, making him curse her sudden determination to be a swordswoman. Chouji was easy to motivate into training as she promised that if he was able to handle 10 laps around Konoha in one day, then she would prepare his favorite foods and dessert, that got him to training right away, although he didn't notice that she had switched his barbeque chips with non-fat ones as they still tasted the same and didn't mind the vegetables and fruit in his lunch. Though the exercise regime that she is forcing him to do was kind of tiring even if she didn't have him doing the gravity weights like Shikamaru who still had yet to figure out how his body was suddenly heavier even if it would be troublesome to try and find out with Ino constantly waking him up at 4 in the morning with a wooden sword and forcing him to run laps around Konoha till _she _got tired, which lessened as she trained under Vivia to his chagrin.

The rest of the year passed and by the end the members of Crescent Dart had already planned out their covers for the next year in between their training and school which they usually sent shadow clones in their places. The 1st week of the 7th month that year they started their training with their respective summons. They worked on their element or elements in Hinata's case who did lightning and a little bit of water jutsu. They each learned several elemental jutsu like Earth Clone for Keiyu and Lightning/Water clone for Hinata and to Naruto's surprise, Fire clone for him as well as Bomb Clone to his delight and the other two's consternation. Keiyu learned how to track, improve her stealth, and how to stretch out her senses through the earth and improving her chakra sense above the earth. Hinata learned stealth through water and to sense electrical charges in the air. Naruto who already had great stealth learned how to use the invisible trick that foxes seemed to have and how to apply foxfire to his eyes to allow himself to see in the dark. The Kyuubi also trained each of them, Naruto in learning how to control his growing demon abilities as her being sealed inside him with his current seal he was absorbing her chakra and was going to gain fox like attributes like fox ears and a tail soon, or tails. Keiyu she taught some illusion techniques to and to Hinata taught her a lightning jutsu that made lightning like tails shoot out at someone.

Ino was finally learning how to wield a proper sword having gotten the feel of holding a wooden sword and was doing weight training by swinging a blunt axe on a tree trunk before swinging left, right, and up and down of course. She kept her training a secret from her mother and father though her father was glad to see that she stopped chasing so much after the Uchiha even if she had keep up the visage somewhat in class to prevent suspicions, liking the idea that Keiyu gave her of hiding her abilities, though that didn't stop her from brandishing a fake kunai and throwing it at Shikamaru's head every time he dozed off and pretending to listen while the class tried to search for who threw it, even the sensei had no clue as to who did it as she did it when his back was turned. Though a few like Chouji and Shino noticed it but kept silent as Chouji knew Shikamaru should've learned his lesson when Ino kept waking him up early and Shino thought that it was good practice, for Shikamaru to sense incoming objects and Ino her aim though not too hard as the last fake kunai had embedded itself into the desk and not the lazy boy's shoulder luckily. Her rivalry with Sakura was one sided a bit as she was rethinking of their friendship beforehand and realized that the pink haired girl she knew was gone and that she had been copying Ino before taking her place as Sasuke's number one fangirl and bullied other girls in the class to try and stop them from taking 'her' Sasuke. Ino also noticed that the pink haired girl didn't take her training seriously and yet she was the top girl in the class and wondered if it had to do with her parents being on the council and the Academy's teaching standards.

Kimmimaro was still homeschooling with Kakashi who had gone back to being a Jounin, retiring from his Anbu duties for awhile as he trained the Kaguya who had been with him for almost a year now and the boy was almost genin level even though he still had to up his physical considering he had been looked up for 10 years of his life. Kakashi had grown fond of the quiet boy and thought that he could let him sign his dog summoning contract when he became a genin at the most.

Finally the day came when the three pranksters (one known the other two unknown) went to take their tests in a room connected to the Hokage's office and only known to him. The one giving the test was Iruka Umino their instructor at the Academy for the last year and he was shocked to see that all three of them were doing the test and that the two pariahs of Konoha were friends with the Hyuuga heiress.

"Alright, first will be a written test," the Hokage was there as well ignored Naruto's grumbling and continued, "Then we'll test your taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu knowledge both in the Academy and outside of it. As I already know what kind of team your going to be I want to know what each of you will specialize in but if you don't know yet that's alright," he said and they nodded. The written tests covered mathematics and history as well as ninjutsu theory and Naruto although he hated tests, filled it out quickly and pushed the papers away from him as if burned to Keiyu and Hinata's amusement who filled theirs out as well. Next they were told to face off against Iruka while the Hokage graded their papers (he had the day off from paperwork much to his enjoyment and his secretary's annoyance who thought he was reading his orange book.) Iruka faced Naruto first and was surprised when the blonde didn't immediately rush in but was setting into a stance he didn't recognize and waited before the blonde appeared in front of him with a roundhouse kick and he blocked it before having to duck a punch and a headbutt by grabbing the boy by the jacket and throwing him over his shoulder but saw him flip in the air and they continued for 5 more minutes before the timer went off and he faced off against the other two who also did extremely good going on the offensive and redirecting his attacks. Genjutsu which he was confused about as they only did the basic 3 jutsu of the Academy but knew the Hokage had his purpose for this exam he tested the three on their skills against it and was surprised to see that all of them, even Naruto dispell the genjutsu quite easily before finding himself in the Tree bind genjutsu via Keiyu with a kunai to his throat.

"Good, you seem to be well versed in Genjutsu as well, Mumichi you can take the kunai away from my throat now," he said but was only a little surprised to see that the Mumichi behind him was an illusion that faded away and Mumichi seemed to materialize next to her friends.

"Now the Academy jutsu, Clone, Replacement, and Transformation and the Hokage said any jutsu you learned out of the Academy," he said and Naruto raised his hand.

"Can we use a different version of the clone jutsu?" he asked and Iruka nodded a little puzzled before it turned shocked yet again as clones seemed to appear next to Mumichi and Hinata while Naruto grinned and a puff of smoke revealed three 'clones' next to him who gave each other high fives.

"Shadow clones?" the Hokage asked a little surprised and wondered where they got the jutsu.

"Hehe, well we did need a varient of the regular clone jutsu as Naruto's chakra capacity doesn't allow him to do illusions like that," said Keiyu before all three performed the last two jutsu before each of them did their own jutsu. Hinata performed a basic water jutsu using a canteen she had, Keiyu formed a wall of earth next to her and Naruto produced fire in his hands, sporting that mischievious smile of his.

10 minutes later they were all sporting headbands and got their ID cards with their real names and a seal that covered the real names with their fake names for the next year or so. Uzumaki Naruto was covered by Suoh Hoshi a brown haired youth with hazel eyes. Mumichi Keiyu as Suoh Kyoko a blonde haired girl with hazel eyes as well, and Hyuuga Hinata as Kuni Yuma a blue haired girl with green eyes. These three had a cover story of being trained together under the same teacher who died and they decided to join a village. But to keep some sort of alibi to prevent suspicion, Keiyu, Naruto, and Hinata would be spending 6 months in Suna under an alliance treaty to get acquainted with the children of the Kage there before returning. It also didn't hurt that Crescent Dart wouldn't stop when they left the village with some seals and a drop of their blood to prevent suspicions wouldn't hurt much.

"Welcome to Konoha Team 3," the Hokage grinned at them softly as all 3 bowed.


	7. Chapter 7

1 Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. 7 Genin Test and Arriving in Suna

Umino Iruka sighed as he stepped into the classroom of that year's graduating class and almost smiled when he caught sight of the three 'transfer' students that were graduating with the class as well. The instructor of that class had been arrested for taking bribes from the council to let the students get away from their bullying of the other lower ranked class, but they made it seem like he was sick while he was currently in interrogation. He frowned when he noticed the Lee kid being picked on and threw an eraser at the culprit.

"Enough! You are all genin now so I suggest you start acting like it and that means treating each other as your equals!" he told them sternly and the shocked student sat down, wondering why he berated him when the other sensei didn't.

'This Academy needs a lot of reformation' he thought scowling inwardly as he listed off the names to make sure everyone was there before he began reading off the list for the teams.

"Team 3 Suoh Hoshi, Suoh Kyoko, and Kuni Yuma," he said before noticing that Hyuuga Neji, the Rookie of the Year had his hand up.

"Yes Hyuuga-san?" he asked

"Why are there 3 civilians here to become genins?" asked Neji almost snidely before dodging a kunai that would've gone into his shoulder hadn't he dodged.

"I suggest you get your facts straight before you form opinions about anyone," said Kyoko (Keiyu remember?) said coldly appearing right behind him.

"That's enough Suoh-san, Hyuuga," Iruka dropped the san to show his displeasure, "These three were trained under a teacher who died and they decided to join a village for more training and haven't slacked in their training as well and if you want to get anywhere I suggest you start treating your comrades with more respect or you won't go nowhere in the ninja world," he said and Neji looked away with a scoff and Iruka sighed before continuing on.

"Team 9 Hyuuga Neji, Higurashi TenTen, and Rock Lee,"at the moment a green blur sailed through the window and landed in front of the class.

"TEAM 9 COME WITH ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUTH!" the blur was revealed to be a man with green tights and orange leg warmers and looked like an older version of Lee with bushier eyebrows and a bowlcut instead of the ponytail Lee had.

A cricket was heard as the whole class stared blankly at the man though Lee seemed to recognize him and his face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"*Sigh* Gai-san can you please enter through the door, Team 9 go ahead and follow him," said Iruka feeling sorry only for TenTen as Lee liked Gai as a father figure and he didn't like Neji much so didn't feel sorry for him at all. After Team 9 left a knock sounded on the door and opened to reveal a man with brown hair and brown eyes and had a headband similar to the ones that the 2ND Hokage wore.

"I'm Yamato and I'm here for Team 3," he said in a monotone and led them out to the rooftop where he turned to face them.

"Ano-," Kyoko narrowed her eyes and put her fingers together muttering Kai and Yamato faded away and a note floated down. Yuma (Hinata) picked it up and read it,

"Dear Team, your genin test begins now, come find me and prove you can be both a tracking and stealth unit, but you'll have to bring me something first, get me-," Yuma paused as she gazed in disbelief as did the other two when they saw the request.

"You have got to be kidding me, that's suicidal," exclaimed Hoshi (Naruto).

"But we have to do it if we want to pass, come on," said Kyoko and they jumped off the roof to begin their test.

Kakashi Hatake so far was having a bad day, first he was briefed on a mission from the Hokage that would take awhile and he would have to babysit not only Kimmimaro but 3 other non-genin. Next he had to help this lady carry her bags to her house which was on a very tall hill. Then he had to help two kids get their rabid cat down from a lamp post and ended up getting scratched on the process.

'Ah well, I can finally read my boo-' his hand paused in his pocket and his one visible eye widened as he felt nothing there and searched the other pockets.

"But I had it when I helped th-," he paused again as realization came and killing intent poured out of him as he ran back to where he saw them.

"Do you have it?" Hoshi asked as they ran across the rooftops.

"Hai, it took a lot of concentration but the genjutsu was able to conceal my presence and I got it," she said taking out an orange book, "Good job with the distraction guys," she said before her eyes widened, "More speed he's realized it's gone and is tracking us right now!" she said and they all forced chakra to their feet bursting forward and used shadow clones to spread their scent and chakra signature, switching their position with their clones to lead them further away.

"We still have to track Yamato-sensei," said Kyoko biting her lip, they couldn't do more shadow clones as Hatake would get suspicious and Yuma couldn't use her bloodline as it would reveal who she was.

"Neechan, why don't you us your chakra sonar," suggested Hoshi.

"I'll try, Yuma you can use chakra pulse but send a message to your clones first to do the same and Hoshi you know what to do," said Kyoko with a smirk in his direction and he smiled mischievously before the forest animals seemed to have doubled and scattered about. They finally tracked their new sensei to a clearing with a large waterfall and arrived just as Kyoko sensed Hatake and quickly gave Yamato the orange book before all 3 plopped down onto the grass just as Hatake appeared dogs surrounding him. His eye took in the scene and he sighed before dismissing his dog summons.

"This was a test huh Yamato?" he asked in amusement.

"Sorry Sempai, but I thought it would be good practice for them and I didn't really expect for them to actually get it from you and lead you away like that," he said and Kyoko's eyes widened when a clone appeared but that's not what surprised her, what did surprise her was when the clone turned into wood and merged with her sensei. Noticing his squad's astonished eyes he gave a small smile.

"Yes I have the Wood Release Bloodline and I heard that one of you is learning Earth and the other Water," Yuma and Kyoko raised their hands, "That will make it easier, now you might not like this but we'll be doing D-rank missions the 1st 3 months in the morning with training in the afternoon and weekends off. Hoshi I may not know any fire jutsu but I'll try and teach you anything else you might want to know," said Yamato giving the orange book to Kakashi who pocketed it with a eye smile.

"Thank-you, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you get away with it," at that moment Hatake disappeared and reappeared behind Yamato his hands in the Tiger sign, "Secret Leaf Style: Thousand Years of Pain!" he said and- poked their sensei in the butt sending him into the air.

"There's actually a move like that," muttered Kyoko bewildered shaking her head and sweatdropped when she saw Hoshi's wide eyes filled with awe and a hint of mischief.

'If he uses that move in a fight I'm suing Hatake' she thought, Yuma just giggled at that after getting out of her shock.

"Alright, we're going to meet our escort in 2 hours, Naru, do you have everything you need?" Keiyu asked as Hinata sealed away the last of the food and stood next to her.

"Yep!" said blonde said cheerfully as he joined them.

"Really? Scrolls," he nodded, "Ink," again he nodded, "Pens, Pencils, Seeds, Clothes, Toothbrush, Shampoo, Ram-" Naruto gasped and disappeared before reappearing with a small scroll marked 'Ramen: God of Foods' and pocketed it, "O-K, kunai and shuriken, senbon, alright," said Keiyu with a smile before they faced the other way and did the handsigns and bit their thumbs.

"Blood Clone jutsu," they said slamming their palms into the ground and focusing half of their energy into the seals on the ground. Instantly 3 doubles of themselves stood before them and transformed into Team 3 at the same time that the 3 originals felt the energy drain and shook their heads.

"That's strange, we shouldn't be this weak at half power," Hoshi said a little confused before they decided to wait and see if it would return and went out the door. Hinata shushined to behind a tree by the gates of the village and they 'met' together to wait for their escort, ignoring the glares from one of the gate guards that was directed at Naruto.

"O-ow! Kimmimaro you can stop OW!" a familiar voice exclaimed and they turned to see Hatake being dragged by Kimmimaro who was pulling his leg.

"Didn't want to be late," the albino boy said before bowing to Keiyu, "Keiyu-hime," he greeted before bowing to the other two while Keiyu wondered when he was going to stop calling her that.

"Ohayo Kimmimaro, you look much healthier, is Hatake treating you alright," asked Keiyu giving him a brief hug making him tense a little before she let go.

"Alright," he replied.

"So it's you three I'm escorting huh? At least it isn't the Uchiha," Hatake muttered and Keiyu hid a grin, she remembered when Iruka announced it to the class about the Treaty escort to Suna.

_Flashback_

"_Settle down I've got some news," the class continued talking and a tick mark appeared on Iruka's face, "I said, SETTLE DOWN!" he roared using the Bighead jutsu he himself had created. The class quieted and he smiled, _

"_Good, now I've got some news, this year 3 students will be going to Suna on a treaty alliance, the following students will report in a week at the gates, Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata looked up shyly with a shocked look before looking back down and stutterin a 'Hai'. "Mumichi Keiyu," at this some girls grumbled while Ino hid her please look that Keiyu would get to go, "And Uzumaki Naruto," said Iruka preparing for the coming storm, he wasn't disappointed._

"_Iruka-sensei," asked Sakura sweetly and some students pretended to gag, "Why isn't SASUKE-KUN ALLOWED TO GO? NARUTO-BAKA AND THAT WENCH DON'T DESERVE TO GO TO SUNA," she screeched making the whole class fall to the ground holding their ears while Inuzuka Kiba fainted from having sensitive ears, the trio had their ears plugged though they still winced a bit._

"_Because Sakura, it's not a training mission, all the 3 will be doing is getting to know some of the kids in the other village and possibly learn their customs, they're won't be any real training at all," said Iruka knowing that this would disinterest the Uchiha who grunted and looked out the window._

_End Flashback_

"Let's go, it'll take awhile to travel there as we'll be going by your speed," said Kakashi with an eye smile. The 4 nodded and they took off towards Suna.

4 days later

"Woah," said Naruto seeing the walls of Suna a second after Kakashi did but it was Hinata who noticed the 3 figures in the distance and pointed them out to Keiyu who nodded slightly. When they arrived they saw that the 3 were kids/teenagers with the oldest being a girl with blonde hair in four poneytails and a large fan on her back to the youngest who had red hair, a large gourd on his back, and sea-green eyes surrounded by a black lines that made him look like a raccoon along with a sign of 'Love' on his forehead in Kanji. The middle one had on a black suit with kabuki make-up and something on his back as well though they couldn't tell what.

"Hello, welcome to Suna, I'm Temari of the Sand and these are my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, our father told us to lead you to our home and show you around after you unpack. Hatake-san, he wants you to deliver the papers from the Hokage," the blonde girl said and Hatake nodded before disappearing in a shushin to the Kazekage's office. The 7 stared at each other before Temari stiffly turned around and led them through the village. Keiyu noticed that Naruto was eyeing Gaara curiously and she noticed that the sand around the red head seemed to bend around him. They arrived at a 3 story house where Temari led Keiyu and Hinata to a room across from hers that had two beds but not much color while Naruto and Kimmimaro were put in a room next to Kankuro.

"So I guess we'll give you a tour of the village and we'll eat at one of the local restaurants afterwards," said Temari and by her tone Keiyu realized that this was going to be a long 6 months.

Great.


	8. Chapter 8

1 Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. 8 Settling in and a Kidnapping?

"What's that?" a voice asked curiously and Keiyu looked up to see Temari looking at the paper with pictures curiously slightly surprised that the Wind user was talking to her. It had been a month since the group had arrived and they mostly spent the time going around the village or working on their Academy 'homework' when Kakashi was around. The siblings hadn't really talked to them and Gaara seemed to disappear for long periods of time.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer," said Temari misinterupting her silence and turned away.

"No I was just surprised that you were talking to me, I got the feeling that you didn't really like us much, it's a magazine article I'm working on solely for kunoichi," said Keiyu showing her a page she was doing on kunoichi fashion and Temari realized that the jewelry she saw were actually contained weapons.

"Wow, that's pretty good, who started it?" she asked.

"It was Hinata's idea and we thought it would be good to decrease the number of fangirls and at the same time create some sort of new fashion, my aunt is helping along with the creation of the weapons," she replied making room for Temari on the ground where she was sitting.

"Fangirls huh? I heard that there are loads of there, we rarely get any here," smirked Temari and Keiyu raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you don't have a stuck-up clan or a council that will immediately snivel to any clan survivors, somehow girls over there are attracted to that, personally I think Naru will start getting fangirls once he hits puberty, poor Naru," she muttered and Temari smirked at her.

"What do you have a crush on him or something?" she tried to say it in a teasing tone, she wasn't used to hanging around with girls.

"No, he's like a little brother to me and so is Kimmimaro, I'm only 11 you know," she said dryly.

"Yeah yeah, so what kind of kunoichi are you going to be? I thought your parents would want to keep you home and such," she realized it was a mistake when Keiyu looked away.

"My mother died when I was 8 and my father," she spat it out, "Married our maid and left, which I'm glad for, he never treated me like he loved me at all," she said clenching her fist.

"Sorry, but you could say that we have something in common, my mother died when Gaara was born and my father is just a plain jerk," said Temari with a bitter laugh.

"Is that why you don't talk to Gaara, you don't seem to be comfortable around him all that much," asked Keiyu.

"It's not that, there's another reason but I can't tell you and even if I could you wouldn't understand," said Temari clenching her fists and looked down.

"Hey, at least you care about him right? I can see that," said Keiyu with a smile and Temari looked at her with surprise before giving a bitter smile in return.

"If you knew the secret you would be telling me to run away from him," she said and Keiyu frowned having an idea what she meant,

"You don't know me all that much so you shouldn't think that I would do something like that," she said.

"Yeah I don't, sorry it's just our village just doesn't have as much a good economy as your village does and a lot of missions goes to you because the Wind Daimyo doesn't like us all that much, all because of that stupid war," she said almost with a snarl.

"Everyone thinks that the Leaf Village is all sunshine," Keiyu's voice became sarcastic startling Temari, "But the truth is that not every village is perfect, if you lived there you would see right away what some of them get away with, especially Academy Standards, there's only a few non-fangirls in that school and it's rare in almost each class," she said.

"You think you have it bad, even my brother has fangirls and he's a pervert!" Temari snorted and Keiyu grinned as she could hear an indignant shout from down the hall and saw the blond wind user' hand twitch to her fan.

"KA-NK-UR-O!" she shouted and there was a crash as the puppet user's footsteps ran away.

"Don't, it's not worth it, now," Keiyu said touching the girl's arm and giving her a sly smile that the older girl returned before she sit down, "If your interested you can do your own version of the Kunoichi magazine here," she suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, but we seriously have to give it a new name or something," said Temari with a small frown.

"Hm, well my aunt is mostly in charge so we could call it for your village uh Wind Butterfly?" Keiyu mused.

"Why would your aunt have anything to do with a butterfly?" asked Temari confused and the green haired girl whispered in her ear, "No way! She's the only one to have mastered the Kirisaki technique in 50 years! I guess wind butterfly makes sense though, it can be like girls hatching from a cocoon into a beautiful butterfly," she said and Keiyu smiled and they continued talking about the magazine. Naruto was with Kimmimaro after another failed attempt to get Gaara to play with them while Hinata was cooking dinner like she usually did after they found out that Temari couldn't talk and an unspoken agreement came that either Hinata or Keiyu would cook every week. They had found out why they were so weak when they had divided their strength with the Blood Clone technique when they had gone for their monthly training with their respective summons. After absorbing each of their strengths and after the training dividing their strength once again, Keiyu realized that she hadn't upgraded her weights like she usually did and remembered doing it the day before they were to do the blood clone along with a chakra suppressant seal she was testing to save chakra for an emergency.

It seemed that Temari and Keiyu interacting broke the iceberg and now Kankuro was talking to them and Keiyu asked about his puppeteer techniques and they decided to do some sort of knowledge trade since that was part of what they were supposed to be doing. He gave her the theory of chakra strings and demonstrated it by using his Karasu or Crow he called the puppet. In return she had taught him how to recognize some plants if he ever traveled to Fire Country that were either poisonous or made good medicine and gave him a coupon for a weapon store in Konoha for his puppets that he seemed excited about and had agreed to teach her more about the chakra strings but that was it because he wasn't a puppet's master yet and if she was interested in the art she should go learn under someone who had fully mastered the art.

Temari was learning how to cook from Hinata after the girl 'opened' up to her and was getting slightly better to where she didn't burn everything and Temari taught the Hyuuga Heiress how to do pottery and such. Unfortunately Gaara wasn't as cooperative so Naruto and Kimmimaro usually trained/played together while Kakashi was away one some solo mission the Hokage had assigned him while he was there. They had also met Baki, the Sand sibling's sensei who was silent most of the time and kind of gave Keiyu the creeps a bit.

During the 3rd month was when it happened, Keiyu had been walking outside for some fresh air when she felt some presences heading towards the rooftop of the house and saw that Gaara (who was insomniac and was always on the roof at night) had noticed it as well by the sand that was swirling around him.

"Well well if it isn't the Sand Jinchuriki," Keiyu's eyes widened at that, he was like Naruto! Feeling a presence behind her she whirled around ready to punch but found her arms pinned behind her back and a needle in her neck.

'Stupid stupid' she berated herself as she felt herself fall unconscious, her last glimpse as Gaara got a needle in his neck as well, too fast for the sand as it seemed that it was losing energy.

'Wha-? Where am I' she found herself slowly becoming conscious and tried to send out her chakra into the ground to see where she was, it was a neat trick that the wolves had taught her. The chakra wave went through the ground but stopped 10 feet away from her in each direction but she could tell that someone else, Gaara was in the same cell that she was in.

'That's weird, it can go farther than that' she thought with a frown and opened her eyes a little bit to see that they were in a cell with a window that was really, really high and just blank walls and a door with a lock that had small bars in a square shaped hole on the top and some sort of catflap on the bottom to let food through she surmised. A small groan beside her came and she saw that Gaara was awake.

"Gaara-sa-ack!" sand went around her throat as she saw Gaara's glare aimed at her and was surprised that he still had some sand before noticing that some cracks had appeared on his arms.

She focused some chakra into her hands and ripped away the sand like rope around her throat coughing as she did so.

"Where are we?" Gaara asked coldly and she tried not to flinch.

"I'm not sure, but Gaara-san we have to cooperate if we're gonna get out of here, and it's not going to do anythin-wait how did you pass out without Shukaku," that was the only demon she knew of in Suna and the fact that he could control sand, "Trying to take over?" she noticed that he had tensed at Shukaku's name before realizing that possibly he was just barely conscious the whole time if his grumpy expression seeming worse was any indication.

"Mother wants your blood for saying that," he growled and she dodged sand.

"Come on Gaara! We have to work together if you want to get out, your sister's probably out of her mind with worry by now," she said and he scoffed.

"She's scared of me, and she hates me, I was born a monster and killed our mother, but now mother wants blood, and she shall have it!" he growled and Keiyu looked into his eyes to see hate, blood-lust, and most of all fear? Taking a deep breath she dodged another sand attack and grabbed the red head pulling him into a comforting hug, his head under her chin as her hand went through is hair. The red head struggled as the sand seemed to attack but she ignored the striking sand sitting down and gathered him in her lap as he was a few inches shorter than her and tightened the hug, humming a soothing tune till his body seemed to sag against her as his eyes closed.

"Don't worry, he won't take over, just sleep," she said softly as the redhead seemed to struggle again for a moment before falling asleep completely. Keiyu then took a deep breath as she felt Shukaku's chakra bubbling and sent her chakra to Gaara's head to heal him before sending chakra through his stomach and felt the pull before her head fell slightly forward on top of Gaara's.

She suddenly found herself in what looked like a desert that had blood soaked sand instead of plain sand and cracks everywhere.

"Gaara-san!" she called around before noticing the redhead standing alone and seeming to face 'crowd' calling him demon and with a scowl ran between him and them.

"Leave him alone Shukaku, Gaara snap out of it, your not a demon or a monster, you can't just let him convince you of that, please Gaara," she said to the redhead who looked up at her with blank eyes before they seemed to recognize her and saw that she was the one with the aura of warmth and comfort and his hands clutched to her skirt.

"**Well well, what do we have here?" **asked a deep voice with an evil chuckle and tensing up, Keiyu turned around to see a large racoon made of sand with amber eyes that had a weird cross shape in his pupil.

"Hello, Shukaku," she said with a calmness she didn't feel at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

1Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. 9 Escaping and Return to Konoha

Currently,

"Hello Shukaku," said Keiyu calmly despite what she felt. The racoon sneered at her and Gaara who was confused on whose side he should be on, the nice girl or his mother.

"**I'm surprised you knew how to come here actually, you seem to have some sort of experience with us Tailed Demons," **Shukaku laughed cruelly as he circled them.

"The Kyuubi to be exact, I personally know the holder myself," she said and smiled inwardly as Shukaku paled a bit.

"**KYUUBI? Great just what I need, I bet it's the blonde one I knew he was similar to this one in a way. Now Gaara, you aren't really scared of me are you, I am your mother after all," **Shukaku smiled at Gaara who hesitantly took a step forward but Keiyu stopped him.

"Gaara-san, Shukaku herself may be a girl, but the spirit currently possessing her isn't," she said and smiled this time as Shukaku seemed to look more panicked, "You didn't think that the other tailed beasts knew did you, Kyuubi herself knew the moment you took over the real Shukaku, Priest Ion, and guess what, I happen to know the right spell to get rid of you. Gaara this isn't your mother, your mother died when she gave birth to you and Shukaku is using it to her/his advantage by forcing you to be cold against your own family. Your siblings love you, but they scared for you because they didn't get to be with you when you were little and don't know how to act around you. Please trust me on this, and when we get out of here I know someone who can fix the seal for you if you like," she said as Gaara's eyes widened and he nodded before Shukaku snarled and the blood red sand shot out at Keiyu who grabbed Gaara and jumped.

"This is your mindscape Gaara, do with it as you will," she said and he nodded before the sand seemed to have turned to water and the ground turned into the sky with the stars like stepping stones for them. But Shukaku shrunk to an decent size and jumped after them, shooting red sand spikes as he did so. Clenching her teeth and focusing, Keiyu did the handsigns that the Kyuubi had taught her to use while she formed a clone beside her to stall the raccoon-dog demon.

"**I'll get you!" **growled Shukaku 5 feet away from them.

"Mumichi-san," Gaara stepped back a bit as chakra swirled around Keiyu.

"Get behind me Gaara and imagine Shukaku free from the priest's influence, **Heaven/Hell Gate! Purification!" **she shouted on the last hand seal and blue light surrounded the Shukaku and seemed to tear into it and as it screamed something black and hideous looking was ripped from it as the screaming turned high pitched somewhat and Shukaku turned into a woman with sand colored hair and amber eyes with the racoon ears and tail.

"_**Ugh, what happened? The last thing I remember is that priest jumping at me**__," _she muttered before hissing in pain as memories seemed to have assaulted her and Keiyu immediately ran over to her and placed a healing jutsu around her head.

"Are you alright Lady Shukaku?" she asked.

"_**Yes, I can't believe that's what happened since I was possessed, thank-you for freeing me," **_she said to Keiyu who blushed at the praise before she turned to Gaara who was slowly walking towards them, "_**Gaara, I'm so sorry for what I did, if I was in my right mind none of this would've happened and you might've had a more peaceful life. But I am willing to treat you like my own son in place of your mother if you want, and I'll train you so that you won't have to depend on the sand too much," **_his face seemed to light up and he rushed towards her into a hug.

"Lady Shukaku as you might or might not be aware of, Gaara and I have been kidnapped and are in a cell where we can only use minimal chakra," said Keiyu.

"_**Hm, I can tell by your scent that you have been training with the Hell Wolves, so you'll figure out a way to get out of there, you don't need my help right now," **_and with that she disappeared.

'Hell Wolves?' Keiyu thought in confusion before her and Gaara were pushed back into their bodies jerking them awake. Gaara realized his position and quickly scrambled from Keiyu's lap blushing lightly,

"Sorry, but it was the only way to calm you down, everyone needs a hug now and then," said Keiyu with a small smile as she got up, massaging her legs that had begun to fall asleep.

"What now?" his voice still seemed cold but there was a slight warmth there that she might otherwise have missed if she hadn't been looking for it.

She frowned looking at the door before looking back up the window,

"Well it'll take awhile but half of my strength should return any minute," she said remembering that she had sent a clone mentally before they had kidnaped her and it should've warned Naru and the others and dispelled so that her blood clone could somehow dispel itself just for a day or so.

In Suna the day before

The group minus Keiyu and Gaara were awakened suddenly be the clone of Keiyu who had activated the emergency fire alarm making sure that it only sounded inside the house.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Temari's voice shouted before all of the group came down fully annoyed but it disappeared when they saw a panicked who they thought was the real Keiyu.

"You guys have to hurry, someone just kidnaped Gaara and the real me," she said and Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened while Kakashi's narrowed.

"What? Wait how are you here if you were kidnapped?" asked Kankuro confused.

"I'm a clone, and before you say anything Kakashi-sensei Lord Hokage knows about me knowing the jutsu. But back to the point, this group of ninja just came out of nowhere and knocked the real me and Gaara out with a syringe of this knockout serum. I don't know where they are though as I was summoned before the real me was knocked out," explained the clone before dispelling itself.

"How do we know if that was actually a clone of Keiyu though," mused Kakashi.

"It was her Kakashi, I know it, but we have to find them before anything happens to them," he said frantically and the others nodded.

"No, you three aren't even ninja yet, I can only take Temari and Kankuro with me, it could be really dangerous if they were able to take out Gaara," said Kakashi aware of the redhead's defensive abilities.

"K-kakashi-san," Hinata stuttered looking up with pleading eyes before her foot slammed down against something that would hurt a male really badly, "We're going to help save Keiyu-san whether you let us or not," she said in a cold voice scaring the others before she turned and went into the room to pack up while Kakashi was bent over in pain.

"It's not really a good idea to piss her off, especially when its about neesan, you're a tracker right, I'll go get something of neesan," he said looking at Temari who too went to get something of Gaara's and 10 minutes later they set out after sending a message to the Kazekage that they would be out for awhile.

Back with Keiyu and Gaara

Keiyu eyed the keyhole of the door in frustration and took a strand of hair that was in her face and tucked it behind her ear before freezing.

'Wait a second' she thought pulling the hair out with a slight grimace and focused a small amount of her earth chakra and grinned when she felt the hair harden and saw it become pointy. Then she almost growled when she realized that she couldn't pick a lock when it was straight like that and let it loose a bit before adding the chakra and started picking the lock while Gaara watched curiously.

Finally the lock clicked and she gave a satisfied smirk before looking up at the window just as her strength returned to her and she summoned a clone that cast the illusion of Gaara on her back,

"Gaara-san, get on my back, we're gonna get this in a clear shot," she said and he looked dubious but did so anyway and she crouched slightly before jumping high up to the window sill where she held onto the wall.

"Ok, on my count, push the door open with your sand and then we'll go, ready? One, two, three," the sand shot out and cheering inwardly at the door opening outwards, she jumped out the window as the door was pushed outwards and ran alongside the wall just as the alarm rung.

"We won't be able to fully escape till we're sure that this place is gone, I'll head towards the roof while my clone gathers anything inside and possibly distract more guards while we'll take care of the outside guards," she told Gaara who nodded on her back. She took a deep breath, focusing as she knew she wouldn't get out of this without taking someone's life and knew she wouldn't be as innocent anymore and hoped that she could protect Naru and Hinata from it for just a little longer.

"There they are! Get them!" shouted a guard and 5 ninja surrounded them.

'I have one shot' she thought summoning her scythe as she forced the earth of the building to hold the men still before she cut them all down. Refusing to freeze she came to the roof of the building and whispered in Gaara's ear what to do while she sent chakra into the building, creating some more clones as she did so though out of the view of the men. She didn't sense any prisoners and saw that her clone had cleared out the guards and a safe that held scrolls and books as well as some documents before finding Gaara's gourd and some paper bombs which fortunately were in working order and the clone proceeded to dispatch them on the weak points of the building.

As more ninja appeared though they seemed chuunin/genin level at best and the fact she was at full strength her and Gaara were able to take them down easily before her clone dispelled itself.

"Come on Gaara, we have 10 seconds before the bombs activate," she said and he nodded jumping back onto her back and she sped down the side of the building at full speed.

Meanwhile

"Hey what's that over there?" asked Temari pointing at a building but more at the figure speeding towards them.

"Neechan!" Naru recognized her at once and ran forwards but Hinata stopped him as her Byukugan took in the building and the paper bombs that were igniting.

"Naruto-kun the building is about to blow!" she exclaimed just as Keiyu appeared before them and the building exploded.

"Are you two alrigh- Mumichi your bleeding," Kakashi said crouching down as she took her breath. She smiled at him grimly as she dropped a bloody kunai to the ground and Gaara got off her back.

"It's not my blood Kakashi-san," she said and his eyes widened as he took in her shaking form before softening as he picked her up bridal style, despite her protests and looked at the others. Kimmimaro was paler than ever while Naruto and Hinata were worried and pale as they realized what Keiyu went through.

"Gaara! Are you alright," Temari bent down seeing that Keiyu was alright and was shocked that Gaara had been on her back willingly.

"Hai, N-neesan, gomen," he said grabbing her sleeve and leaning against her chest as her eyes widened.

"It's alright otouto, your safe now, that's all that matters," tears fell down her cheeks as she silently thanked Keiyu and hugged her little brother while Kankuro stood next to her smiling a bit.

End of the Six Months

"So this is Konoha, sure is leafy," said Kankuro and Temari snorted at his lame joke.

"It looks nice," commented Gaara looking around, his hand clenching his sister's hand as he took in the sights and smells. Temari smiled down softly at her brother before turning to Mumichi who was signing in at the gate with Hatake.

After that incident Keiyu had asked Naruto to look at the seal and after hearing him mutter about incompetent seals he was able to fix it even though the Shukaku had promised to fix all the damage the Priest had done while he was possessing her. Keiyu had also gotten the scroll from her clone who had summoned a different clone that had shushined out of there beforehand and realized that her clone had invented a new technique while getting the scrolls but she wouldn't explain about it much. Gaara had pretty much slept every night from 7 pm to 7 am and would train with Naruto on Taijutsu to increase his stamina and such. Temari was finally able to make simple dishes without burning them and Kankuro learned how to cook some dishes as well so that he wouldn't have to rely on Temari so much. The Wind Butterfly magazine had been finished and several kunoichi in the Sand Village had promised to keep it going while she was visiting Konoha, liking the fact that they could invent their own kunoichi fashion style as well.

"You'll be staying at my apartment complex while you're here and tonight we can go to the best restaurant in the world, ICHARAKU RAMEN HERE I COME!" declared Naruto doing a Nice Guy pose before Hinata lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Your doing it again Naruto-kun," she gently scolded and he looked sheepish.

'That girl sure is a surprise, and here I thought she was all shy' Temari thought with a raised eyebrow at the Hyuuga heiress whose hair had reached her back and was in a nice ponytail and her skin had gained a light tan as well.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH!" a scream went through the village and the Sand Siblings jumped startled.

"Looks like Crescent Dart struck again," grinned Naruto with good humor and Temari blinked.

'Nice town indeed' she thought wondering if she would meet this 'Crescent Dart' group.

Ah well.


	10. Chapter 10

1

Naruto: Ninja Design

GuardianSuSeGeBy23 signing in: I do not own Naruto, sorry I haven't updated this in awhile wasn't really sure what to type, but I'll be reviewing some of the trio's training that I missed in the previous chapter.

Ch. 10 2nd Summons and Team Gai

The group arrived at the Hokage tower after being treated with curious stares (towards the Sand Siblings), glares (Naruto and Keiyu) and smiles (Hinata, Kakashi, and Kimmimaro). Keiyu and Naruto prepared to be yelled at by the Hokage's secretary but were surprised when they saw someone else sitting at the desk.

"Aunt Vivia?" Keiyu asked surprised and heard a choking noise behind her but ignored it in favor on looking in astonishment at her aunt who was dressed in what looked like a business kimono with hair up in a bun.

"Hey Kei-chan, the Hokage's secretary before me was seen as unfitted to be a secretary and I was given the spot in her place." Vivia smiled slyly at her niece and her friends before noticing the jounin behind them and turned red, "K-kakashi?" she exclaimed.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted trying to sound calm but Keiyu heard some slight nervousness there. Her aunt took hold of herself and let them in after speaking in an intercom to the Hokage (she explained that they had upgraded the Hokage tower after the previous secretary was let off.) They found the Hokage doing paperwork before he looked up and noticed them,

"Ah, welcome back you 5, and welcome to Konoha Sand Siblings, Kakashi I'll hear a debriefing later on the missions you took on during the last 6 months, Ms. Keiyu, these three will be staying at your aunt's apartment building, Yuuhi Kuranei will meet you there and show them their rooms. Tomorrow you'll resume classes at the Academy (he ignored Naruto's groan before Keiyu silenced him) and we'll have some trusted ninja to lead the Sand Siblings around Konoha." he said and they nodded before Keiyu noticed something off with the paperwork and silently told Naruto she would meet them later. He nodded and the others left and she put up a silencing jutsu.

"Yes Ms. Keiyu?" asked the Hokage when he saw that she wanted to speak to him alone.

"Lord Hokage, is there a reason why a genjutsu is around your paperwork?" she asked curiously and he froze before looking at her curiously.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her back and she turned a little pink.

"Well, I've been training my senses and I just noticed a slight chakra wave over some of the papers almost like a genjutsu, it's small but I can detect it a bit," she said brow furrowed as she remembered training with the wolves to sense stuff like this. The Hokage did a 'Kai' release sign and upon reading the changed paperwork his eyes went cold and he pressed a button.

"Vivia can you come in here please," he asked, his voice hard as Vivia returned a 'yes' and came into the office.

"Who gave you this paperwork?" he asked her and she looked surprised.

"It was one of the council members, Haruno I believe for the civilian part of the paperwork and Homura for the ninja part. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because some of this paperwork is for more control to the council and a permission slip to give leisure to the instructors at the Academy to fail Uzumaki Naruto." he said and Keiyu's eyes widened as she clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry, if I had known," Vivia said trying to control her anger and shock.

"It's not your fault, I don't know how I could've missed this," Sarutobi rubbed between his eyes with a tired sigh and Keiyu bit her lip.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto would want a coming home party and for you to come," she said and the other two stared at her for the random sentence and she looked slightly at the ceiling to show what she meant.

"Of course, we'll get right on that," the Hokage almost cursed himself for forgetting to do a silence jutsu but looked at the smaller Mumichi who released a bit of chakra and a small shimmer disappeared.

'She knows a silence jutsu? What have those three been learning other than shadow clones?' he wondered before dismissing them and watched them leave, he had some packages to deliver to Ibiki first.

Keiyu said goodbye to her aunt and went into the girl's bathroom where she henged into someone different and walked out, carefully concealing her presence but not enough to make others suspicious.

"They were doing what!" Naruto exclaimed when Keiyu explained to him and Hinata what had happened the next day. She had dismissed her clone after coming home and had promptly fell asleep after they had supper with the Sand Siblings.

"Yeah, the Hokage is looking into it and will talk to us tomorrow afternoon," replied Keiyu before noticing the time and the three took off (Hinata had spent the night after leaving a shadow clone to pretend to be her at the Hyuuga Compound since she still had no desire to see her clan face to face for right now, afraid that she would lose her confidence again) Hinata went ahead of them to where her clone discretely dispelled and she stood outside the classroom with the other two.

"Let's welcome back our three students who went to Suna, Hyuuga-san, Mumichi-san, Uzumaki-san, come in," said Iruka, from their clone's memories they surmised that he was reporting to the Hokage things that the other instructors were doing and was at the library more than usual talking to Narumi about his students and lessons.

The three walked into the room to whispers and Keiyu noticed that Ino seemed more toned and had gained a bit of tan and was pleased to sense that the blonde was able to hide her chakra to a certain extent. Chouji and Shikamaru also seemed a bit more alert as well (though Shikamaru still had his lazy look about him) as Shino though he always seemed alert to Keiyu's knowledge. Keiyu and Naruto sat in the back with Hinata right in front of them next to Kiba to all three's chagrin as they knew he would go after her more than usual since she had grown a bit in the last 6 months.

Ino looked at the three and noticed the changes that were noticeable and those that weren't. All three had gained a distinct tan on them from the desert, Naruto had at least grown another inch and his hair was longer than usual, Hinata's hair was now as long as Haruno though it seemed to suit the Hyuuga heiress better. But it was Keiyu that stood out the most to Ino, not because of her physical appearance, but from her mental as well which showed that something had happened during the 6 months and she had been forced to do something gruesome. Ino mentally shuddered as she could imagine what had happened to the green haired girl from the look in her eyes.

Ino herself had also changed in the last 6 months, no year ever since she had quit the fangirl attitude, even if she had to keep it up in front of the other girls to keep her gossip network in check. While she would still need to work even more on her physical prowess even if her master had her do all sorts of dances and exercises, she still lacked the speed of a sword mistress, but she was getting there. She had weights on all main parts of her body and even one acting as a scrunchy for her hair to strengthen her neck and head. She had moved from wooden swords to tanto, daggers to katana and various others. Master Vivia wanted her to learn to handle all types of blade like weapons, even the kunai which she learned a whole new way to use them. Apart from doing the axe exercise to strengthen her arms, she kept to her word and learned medical facts from the Nara book and studied all of her clan's books on plants and herbs, occasionally keeping her own plants in the far back of her clan's greenhouse and taught herself on the makings of medicine. Her chakra had almost tripled in size in her training to her delight and she was able to summon a shadow clone (a mysterious scroll had appeared on her pillow once with the jutsu with the chakra seal and such,) to go to the Academy for her. Shikamaru without Naruto as a go/shogi buddy, found himself being forced to train more and more with the threat of being sliced by Ino and his least favorite foods made by his mother. Chouji didn't mind getting free food from Ino as reward and the chubby boy had lost most of his fat which he replaced with muscle though no one noticed except Iruka and those who knew. Ino just hoped that she would be able to summon the phoenixes soon as she had looked them up in the Shinobi library and found that nobody had been able to summon a phoenix or make contact with them in over 75 years. Her father had promised to teach her more about their clan jutsu when she graduated to which she was grateful, she already had enough on her plate with her training.

Shino contemplated the positive impact Mumichi had on students of this class and wondered if she'll be interested in knowing that he had been able to acquire a beetle (not just the chakra ones but all kinds) contract.

'I'll inform her of this matter another time.' he said pushing up his glasses before paying attention as Umino-sensei began the lesson.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully except for the welcome back party where the Hokage assured them that the matter was on its way to be fully resolved and where Ino had asked if they could form a kunoichi group or something for just talking and trading of techniques and Hinata and Keiyu agreed to the idea immediately, wondering if they could convince other kunoichi (even if they were in 'training') to study medical techniques. So far the other ones they had convinced were Ino, Kimmimaro (who had taken up studies of the bone structure) Anko, and Kuranei who seemed eager to specialize in something other than genjutsu. By that time they wondered what their 2nd summons would be and their second element as well.

The answer came when Anko arrived in Keiyu's bedroom looking a bit annoyed though also amused,

"Alright gaki, I want you to explain to me how and why you and the other two are popular in the summoning world, now!" she said and Keiyu looked up from her anatomy book in surprise.

"Why do you ask?" she asked back wondering if Sankai had told any other summons about her.

"Because my snake summon said that they want you to sign the snake summoning contract," replied Anko and Keiyu looked surprised.

"Oh, well that's a long story actually," she said before Naruto came rushing into her room, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Neesan, I was doing the summoning jutsu and this time their cranes," he then noticed Anko and turned a little pink.

"This time?" Anko asked slowly and Keiyu made sure that the anti-listening seals were activated before explaining about their summons to Anko just as Hinata came in telling them that the manta-ray's had given her a task to get her new contract and she had to go to an underwater cave and get a scroll.

"What was the animal?" asked Keiyu and Hinata looked embarrassed.

"The water dragon contract," she said softly and the others looked surprised though Keiyu had been expecting it, though why she didn't know.

"Well I found out that the snakes want me to sign their contract," she told them before turning to Anko, "Sorry about that Anko-san, if you don't want to share your contract that's fine," she told her but Anko looked gleeful.

"Are you kidding me? I've been wanting a reason to get rid of that contract for years, heck I don't even care if I can't summon snakes to just find my real summon animal. So here you go, bye, and tell them to terminate my contract," she said before disappearing with a maniacal cackle. The three shared a look before Keiyu bit her thumb and wrote her name on the scroll, shuddering slightly at Orochimaru's name on there before putting her fingerprints below her name.

"Here goes nothing," she said doing the handseals and slammed her hand to the ground. A poof appeared and a medium sized green python stared right back at her.

"Figures," she sighed before listening to the time of the meeting and that she'll receive her training partner after her first training session with them.

"We have to go meet Team Gai now," Naruto reminded them and they nodded donning their Team 3 look before leaving.

They arrived with Yamato at Training Ground 9 to meet them and Keiyu just hoped that they got along before remembering that Neji was there and groaned, maybe not.


	11. Chapter 11

1GuardianSuSeGeBy23 does not own Naruto or any references to other anime, sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile

Ch. 11 Meeting Team Gai and Training Sessions

TenTen Aizawa prided herself on being a serious kunoichi and to never let herself be caught off guard. But when she met Team 3 it changed. She had been surprised at the beginning of the year when she realized that they were doing a team with one guy and two girls which was very unusual. Over the past six months she caught rumors that of them doing their D-ranks in a way that left no doubt of both their teamwork and efficiency. There were also some people speculating on the three being Crescent Dart but no one could prove it.

Then that day when the two teams were to meet, she had no idea how they would impact on how Team Gai worked towards the future.

Team 3 were the first ones to arrive surprisingly though when TenTen got their after them she stood in the bushes as she watched that they were beginning a training exercise. As she watched she was shocked when the three started sparring against their sensei, their unity was incredible! It made her realize with chagrin on how her team's teamwork wasn't all that great thanks to Neji and it wasn't helping when Lee was slowly turning into a younger version of their sensei. Looking at the sensei before her she wondered if maybe they could switch sensei or something like that.

"Are you going to come out anytime soon," a voice came out of nowhere and she looked around startled but saw nothing before looking forward again to only see nothing.

'But they were there a second ago and I can still hear fighting-wait!' she focused her chakra and dispelled the genjutsu only to see that the blonde haired girl was standing right in front of her.

"You must be TenTen, I'm Suoh Kyoko," the girl said hand outstretched and TenTen shook it while shocked that she hadn't sensed the genjutsu earlier and how the girl knew she was there. Kyoko seemed to know her thoughts and gave a small smile, "You'll find out later, the rest of your team's almost here and we have to get ready for introductions before our sensei decide anything," she said and TenTen nodded before following her to where the other three were waiting for them. Just then Kyoko and the other girl seemed to tense while the boy looked a little amused and their sensei looked resigned, she had no time to ponder this as a familiar shout appeared,

"DYNAMIC ENTRY," forcing herself to duck she glared at her eccentric sensei who seemed to ignore her before greeting the other team in his usual way (which of course consisted of shouting like an idiot about youth and all that crap) She then noticed Kyoko get a gleam in her eyes as she looked at Gai thoughtfully before opening her mouth,

"Gai-sensei, it's rude to speak in a loud voice unless your angry at someone and considered unyouthful especially when someone could have sensitive hearing, speaking in a quiet voice gets more attention than shouting," she said and Gai seemed to freeze before going into a corner moaning about how someone beat him in the youthful ways.

"How'd you do that," TenTen asked her amazed and Kyoko gave a wry smile.

"You'd be surprised what would happen when you study Psychology as one of your medical subjects," she shrugged and TenTen looked surprised.

"You're a medical kunoichi?" she asked curiously and the blonde girl nodded.

"Hai, me and Yuma both are training, we thought it would be beneficial if Konoha had more medical ninja like Lady Tsunade herself suggested during the war," Kyoko replied and TenTen nodded before noticing her teammates approaching and with a dejected air joined them.

Team 3

Kyoko looked at Yuma who was hardening her resolve to not flinch under Neji's gaze and hoped that she would be okay about fighting against him.

"Alright my youthful students, introduce yourselves to these three and hope that you can spread your youthfulness like this young lady could," Gai said seeming to have bounced back from his 'emo' corner.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" a bushy eyed boy said, Kyoko recognized him as the boy whose chakra seemed to not work for him in jutsu yet she was able to sense that he had a lot of chakra, mentally frowning she noted to herself to check it after introductions.

"Hyuuga, Neji," the boy gave his name and nothing more.

"Rock Lee! I wish to show that I can be a strong ninja with just my taijutsu!" the boy exclaimed with fire in his eyes as Neji rolled his eyes and looked away in disgust.

"Aizawa TenTen, I'm a weapons specialist and I want to become a great kunoichi just like Tsunade Senju herself," TenTen said and Team 3 looked at each other, silently conversing before Hoshi stood up.

"Suoh Hoshi, and I want to someday be able to boast that I've traveled across the Elemental Nations and brought peace to some of the poor countries," he said cheerfully though there was a sad look in his eyes.

"Kuni, Yuma, I want to someday own my own bakery after becoming a jounin," Yuma introduced herself, it was true in a way and 'Hoshi' always encouraged it.

"Suoh, Kyoko, I want to be able to prove that Konoha isn't only made up of fangirls and arrogant people (she looked at Neji as she said this causing him to narrow his eyes) and wish that somehow I'll be able to pass a law where fangirls would immediately be dropped from the program if they don't change and that those who think they are superior should immediately be rehabilitated to the point where they'll never think an arrogant thought again," she said this with a calm tone and Neji felt a shiver down his spine as she gazed at him coldly but refused to flinch. Elsewhere a certain Uchiha sneezed and a dog boy accidentally lost concentration on his jutsu and ended up crashing through his sister's garden. Simultaneously all fangirls of one Uchiha Sasuke sneezed thus alerting him to their presence and disappearing in a Replacement.

An awkward silence appeared as the two teams looked at one another before Gai stated that they would be sparring against each other and would switch opponents every day.

As Kyoko got up she couldn't help but remember a few of her training sessions with the wolves or with her team as a clone.

_**Flashback**_

"_**As a Summoner of the Wolf Contract we expect you to fully respect your elders and partner and hope that will pass the end of year test. As such your senses must be put to the test constantly, your strength increased, and your speed and intelligence of that of a chuunin or low level jounin at least. As such we'll be teaching you how to push your senses through the earth, this can only be used by those with earth as their main chakra nature," Aki, one of the omegas told her and she nodded. They instructed her to close her eyes and to send chakra into the earth and her ears while making her dodge wolves that came at her. Sankai was doing something similar with his clan so she couldn't see him till the end of the month. **_

'_**Come on, I have to stretch my senses' she thought barely avoiding another wolf with a scratch on her shoulders. Ignoring the pain as well as other scratches she had gotten during the training. **_

"_**Your too tense!" the voice sounded behind her but she knew not to fall for that since the wolves could throw their voices to confuse their prey. Taking a deep breath she relaxed her stance and focused around her with her ears, carefully adding chakra and pushed some through the earth in sync with her ears just as a wolf jumped towards her. She heard the wolf's heart and bent backwards to avoid him,**_

"_**Good, keep going," she nodded and heard more wolves appear.**_

_**Another time last training with the wolves**_

"_**Hell Wolves?" Keiyu asked remembering her time battling Shukaku with Gaara.**_

"_**Hai, we help guard the Gates of Hell and I'm sorry that you didn't know sooner, as you know you can summon us with that flute that we gave you," she fingered the necklace around her neck that held the flute that had her blood mixed into it so that she could summon them, "As you've noticed Sankai or Daikage as his real name is has grown to the size of a mountain because of his training with both us and you. Normally it takes years for us summons to grow that big but if we get a partner where we share chakra with them and train in your world, we gather the chakra around there and grow till we've reached our limited heights." she was astonished at that before looking up at Sankai who was arguing with himself over what foods he liked best and smiled fondly as she shook her head. **_

_**End Flashback.**_

Hoshi and Yuma were also thinking about their training sessions though they were also looking forward to training with their new ones. Uzu, Yuki/Isis (sorry I forgot to trade Yuki with Isis in the last few chapters) and Sankai were in their realms training till the three needed them in a real battle or for tracking.

"Alright first up is Lee against Suoh-chan," said Gai and Kyoko ignored the suffix as she stood to fight against Lee who settled into a stance she recognized as one of the fighting forms that require the Iron Fist. She too settled into a stance just as Yamato said start. Immediately she raised an arm just as Lee disappeared and reappeared, leg outstretched and aimed at her head. She barely felt it as she countered with her own kick which she dodged.

"How did she? Lee's kicks are usually really strong," TenTen asked surprised.

"That's because Kyoko-neechan trained her body to withstand attacks like that so just because your teammate learned the Iron Fist technique as well doesn't mean he's the only genin who did," said Hoshi and TenTen noticed that he was right, Kyoko seemed like she wasn't fazed by his kicks at all!

"How long has she been doing that?" asked Gai who seemed unusually serious.

"Well the style she has been using she's been training with for a year, but has been training her body longer than that," replied Yuma.

"Che, she's still from a civilian family so she's fated to lose against me when we fight," said Neji with a scoff but they ignored him.

Lee on the other hand was excited to test himself against someone whose trained in the Iron Fist longer than he has while Kyoko who had hit a strike against his stomach did a quick chakra scan and immediately found out what had been bothering him. With speed faster than Lee could see she had him pinned down with his face to the ground while she had his hands twisted behind his back.

"Lee-san, sorry, but I have to end this fight, Yuma, Hoshi," she called her teammates who looked puzzled but joined her as Lee sat up.

"What is it?" he asked noticing the look on her face.

"Lee-san,__I need you to take your shirt off, Hoshi I sensed something," she told her teammate while Lee looked puzzled but TenTen joined them.

"She's been studying medicine Lee, do what she says," she told him with a glare and he immediately took his shirt off. Yuma took out a pill from her case and told Lee to swallow it, after he did so Kyoko placed a glowing hand to his chest and TenTen gasped.

Lee's veins started glowing under her hand and small points started appearing everywhere.

"Oh I see it," said Hoshi as seals appeared where Lee's heart was.

"What is it?" asked TenTen seeing his face turn grim.

"It's a chakra suppressant seal, and this one right here blocks anything of the blood that grants you extra abilities, so possibly Lee has some sort of bloodline that's been locked away," said Hoshi and everyone was shocked into silence.

'But who would seal away a bloodline in Konoha of all places?' Kyoko asked herself.


	12. Chapter 12

1GuardianSuSeGeBy23 does not own Naruto or any anime reference in this story

Ch. 12 Kunoichi Picnic and Exams?

"Kunoichi Meetings?" TenTen asked. It's been a week since the teams started training together and Kyoko had brought up Ino's idea.

"Yeah, there are plenty of kunoichi all over the village and we can invite some girls from the Academy that are not fangirls, we can even trade techniques or something like that," Yuma replied and TenTen looked thoughtful.

"Sounds kind of interesting, hey when do you think Neji will get over that genjutsu you put him under?" TenTen asked, she was only a little concerned because the Hyuuga prodigy had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Not sure, but I think it's something different that he's thinking about," shrugged Kyoko while putting her hair back into a ponytail.

"By the way Kyoko, how'd you do that with your hair last week, subduing Neji and all?" TenTen asked her curious just as Lee and Hoshi went past them, both sparring with the other.

"Oh that, well it's just an idea I came up with, it got stuck in my head and I wanted to see if I could do it," she said with a shrug. Her clone at the Desert kidnapping incident had found out the trick while she was in the safe, thinking about chakra strings but needed a solid substance and remembered how she had hardened her hair and manipulated it to pick the lock. If she hadn't been studying the human body she wouldn't have been able to do it, but with having a desire to become a great medical-nin and having an aunt who specialized in all sorts of skills besides swords and dancing, strangely one of them was an in-depth knowledge of the hair and its anatomy. She had made sure that Kyoko knew all she could and Kyoko wouldn't be surprised if Ino was getting taught that as well.

"Anyways," Yuma brought their attention back to her, "The first meeting is on Friday after the Academy lets out, bring a dish and possibly a favorite weapon of sorts, one weapon," Yuma said dryly and TenTen pouted, it wasn't her fault she liked sharp, shiny, weapons.

"There's also a guy's group you could say so your two teammates could meet others at least a little close to their ages. By the way, how's that jutsu coming along?" Kyoko asked her.

"Alright, I still need to work on my chakra control after focusing mainly on weapons, but Gai-sensei is having all 3 of us do both the tree walking and water walking exercise, it's a bit late but it shouldn't be too hard to catch up. By the way, thanks again for convincing him to let us take a break now and then, my body really needed a rest," the Two days before Kyoko had gone up to Gai to discuss a training regimen since she noticed that all of Team Gai's bodies were too tense and overworked. Her aunt had been adamant on one part of their training that they rest their muscles and chakra or they would burn out.

"So Friday?" Kyoko asked as she grabbed Hoshi while TenTen grabbed Lee nodding in confirmation before the two teams departed.

Friday

Ino sighed as she ignored her parents fighting again over something and took out the strawberry vanilla cake she had made the day before,

'I wonder who else is going?' she thought before entering her family's flower shop and out the front door only to run into Sakura.

"Watch it Ino-pig," the pink haired fangirl sneered at her.

"You watch it Forehead," she snapped back irritated that today the obsessed Sasuke fangirl would appear in front of the shop at the wrong time. Haruno then noticed the cake and tried to take it but Ino dodged and appeared on top of the shop's sign to get away.

"That's for Sasuke-kun isn't it? He doesn't like sweets remember," Haruno said with a smug grin.

"This isn't for him," Ino said before Sakura felt a weight on her forehead making her head bend back as Ino landed and ran ahead calling back, "Good to know that your forehead actually serves as a good use," 'That you actually have a good use' Ino added to herself disappearing around the corner before Sakura could react. The blonde took a turn and headed towards a forest where she hopped onto one of the branches and sent a bit of her chakra outwards, before what looked like a forest of trees disappeared to reveal a clearing with a small waterfall going into a river (a result of Yamato training his students) A table was there with all sorts of foods and she saw that the clearing seemed divided, one for the girls (with a light blue ribbon around a stake on one side of the waterfall) with the boy's side having a dark blue.

"Hey Ino, had a run in with Haruno huh?" Keiyu asked her as she took the cake from her and placed it with some of the other desserts.

"How did you? Never mind," Ino shook her head, she must've had an irritated look on her face. She looked around and saw Naruto playing Go with Shikamaru while Chouji was eyeing the table hungrily along with his dad. Shino was inspecting some of the insects in the clearing with his dad Shikaku was watching his son's game with bored interest. She also noticed a white haired boy with green eyes she was sure she saw around the apartment a couple of times. 'He's kind of cute' she thought to herself before shaking out of her stupor and noticed with surprise that her dad was here.

'But how?' she distinctly remembered him arguing with her mom a few minutes ago before remembering that he could be using the Shadow clone technique. She recognized her chuunin instructor Iruka talking to a man with gravity defying gray/silver hair with one eye showing while his headband covered the second one. There was also a boy with brown hair and blue/brown eyes (I forgot Hoshi's eye color hehe) playing with two small boys that looked to be 7 or 8 years old. She was also surprised to see the Hokage there and wondered how he got away without doing his paperwork before seeing that her sensei was her as well.

"Vivia-sensei, aren't you supposed to be at the Hokage Tower?" she asked her.

"Eh, but shadow clones are very useful, even for samurai such as myself, too bad the old man just figured it out," Vivia said with a laugh ignoring the Hokage who looked like he had been hitting himself on the head which he had.

**Flashback**

"**Oi Old Hokage-sama, are you coming or what?" the writing appeared on a scroll. The Hokage sighed and wrote back, "I can't, I have to do my paperwork today," he replied while thanking Naruto for the gift, this message scroll was very useful. More writing appeared, this time irritated, "Use Shadow clones, that's what I'm doing, jeez haven't you ever wondered how Mina-chan did his paperwork?" he stared blankly at the piece of paper before slamming his head onto the desk repeatedly before getting a headache and did the sign for shadow clones before clearing the message scroll and disappeared in a shushin.**

'**Why didn't Jiraiya tell me?' he thought to himself, no wonder his student had that smug grin every time he asked how Minato did his work so quickly.**

**End Flashback**

Ino sweatdropped just as Team Gai came in and she had to cover her eyes at the sensei's monstrosity of a jumpsuit.

"Sorry about Gai-sensei, he's a little," a female voice made her remove her hands to see a girl with brown hair up in two buns and a pink shirt.

"It's fine, at least there's only one of him," Ino muttered the last part and the girl laughed.

"I'm TenTen, I think I've seen you around the Academy, weren't you an Uchiha fangirl?" she asked and Ino shook her hand looking a little embarrassed.

"I was, but I took a survey and decided to drop the fangirl thing, though I still have to keep my gossip line in, so I at least pretend otherwise," she shrugged and TenTen saw the marks on her hands.

"Oh, your training with swords huh? I'm doing that too, though I'm also working with all kinds of weapons. My family actually owns a weapons store and I'm planning on being a weapons mistress," she said with a grin and Ino returned the grin before noticing that her sensei was talking to a woman with red eyes and black hair while another woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes in a trenchcoat chatted with Keiyu about something, though she couldn't hear it.

"Oi TenTen, you coming," another boy walked up, he had black hair spread out almost shoulder length and black eyes that were filled with energy.

"Lee, this outing is for kunoichi to meet other female ninja, same for male ninja, go over with Neji I'll see you guys later alright? And don't do anything weird, that means no alcohol," TenTen told him and he nodded before running over to the others.

"Alcohol?" Ino asked bemused.

"Don't ask," TenTen deadpanned with a shudder before Vivia called them over where the other kunoichi and kunoichi-in-training were sitting.

"Alright, as you all are aware this is a meeting for both kunoichi and those in training, and me," she added, "Let's start with introductions, okay, I'm Mumichi Vivia, I'm a hair stylist and I'm very good with clothes design, oh I'm also Keiyu's aunt and Naru-chan," she waved at Naruto who was on the other side and he waved back, "Oh, and I'm also a former swords woman, or samurai whatever you want to call it," she said before sitting down and poking the red eyed woman.

"You forgot to add that you were the Hell Butterfly," Keiyu said dryly and TenTen looked at Vivia with stars in her eyes.

"Anyways, I'm Yuuhi Kuranei, I've recently been promoted to Jounin and I specialize in Genjutsu, I'm friends with these two here," she said pointing at the trenchcoat woman and another purple haired woman.

"Oooh, I'm next!" said the former jumping up and down, and Ino glared at the men across who seemed to notice and turned her attention back to the woman.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, I like Nei-chan and Yuu-chan, and DANGO!" she yelled that out making the girls cover their ears, "I specialize in poisons and I work for the T&I Department, I'm also a special jounin," she said winking at one of the men watching them and Ino realized with a start that it was Iruka who had blushed a little bit and quickly turned back to where Naruto was doing his introduction excitedly.

"I guess it's my turn then," the purple haired woman next to Kuranei said, "I'm Uzuki Yuugao, I specialize in swords and water ninjutsu, I'm also a jounin," she said. Ino listened as then Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikamaru and Chouji's moms, TenTen, Moegi the little girl, the two girls from Team 3, Keiyu, and finally Hinata introduced themselves (the two girls made their introductions different but I won't bore you with the details much).

"Your turn," Keiyu told her with a smile and she nodded standing up, aware of the fact that her father was listening in even if he was on the other side of the clearing,

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino, I'm an Academy student and a swords woman in training, I'm also training in medical ninjutsu and fashion from Vivia-sensei," she said and sat down.

"Medical Ninjutsu huh, that's becoming pretty common nowadays among this generation," commented Tsume looking at Keiyu and Hinata as well as her own daughter.

"Actually I think it's a great idea for a kunoichi to specialize in medical ninjutsu, it gives us an edge and we'll be able to rise up the reputation of Leaf kunoichi," said Kuranei.

"I'm not late am I?" a voice interrupted them and they turned to see a girl with blonde hair in four pigtails with a large fan on her back and Ino realized that it was one of the Suna ninjas that had come back with the three friends.

"No, we just finished introductions but since you were listening in the whole time I think your caught up," Keiyu said dryly and the girl smirked as she sat down while Ino saw two other boys join Naruto's group.

"I'm Temari of the Sand, I specialize in Wind Ninjutsu, I'm also the co-founder of Wind Butterfly thanks to Keiyu here," she said nodding to Keiyu who nodded back.

"So back to Medical Ninjutsu, whose interested and who isn't?" asked Vivia. Tsume kept her hand down but her daughter raised her hand, having learnt some medical jutsu for animals.

"It would make Torture more interesting," Anko mused causing Moegi to hide behind Keiyu in fright.

"Anko, there's a 7 year old," Kuranei scolded her friend with a sigh as Anko didn't seem to regret her words.

"Anyways, Temari what about you?" Keiyu asked her.

"Medical Ninjutsu huh? I think my brother will be more suited to that being a puppeteer and all, but knowing a few jutsu couldn't hurt," she shrugged.

"Hm, well your visit is to trade techniques between villages, so what do you like about Konoha so far?" asked Yuugao.

"Hot Springs," was the quick reply causing Hinata and Keiyu to smile, the fan wielding girl had been excited about the hot springs before they had left Suna and had enjoyed them immensely after they arrived.

"Yeah, that's what I missed while I was traveling, though be careful, the Leaf has perverts like you can't imagine," Vivia warned her and she blinked nodding.

"So Kuranei-san, what's your affinity?" asked Ino politely and the genjutsu mistress looked surprised before looking sheepish.

"I don't know actually, I was mainly focusing on genjutsu and my taijutsu is only mid-chuunin level," she said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Nai-chan, I'll get your taijutsu up to par soon enough," Anko said with an evil smirk and Kuranei shuddered. Anko then looked thoughtful before jumping up with an excited look on her face,

"I know, we can also check out what kind of summon you have while we're at it," she said and Kuranei looked confused, what did she mean by that. Vivia whispered inside her ear and her eyes widened before she nodded and made a mental note to try it at home later. Kyoko meanwhile was rummaging through her bag and brought out some small paper which she handed over to Kuranei and TenTen, (Moegi was too young to test for that).

"Push your chakra into it, and whatever results come out well you'll see," she shrugged. The results were instant, Kuranei's turned damp on one side and into ashes on the other. TenTen's turned into crumble which wasn't a surprise considering her affinity with weapons.

"Two affinities on the first try, good job Nai-chan!" Anko slapped the surprised jounin on the back making her fall to the ground still in shock.

Meanwhile over at the male group Naruto was pestering Sarutobi Asuma about wind jutsu since he also had an affinity towards it to the cigarette jounin's surprise.

"Naruto's always full of surprises Asuma," his father chuckled enjoying the show.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered with his father nodding in agreement.

"I wonder what my affinity is," Chouji wondered as he munched on some snacks his mother had made for him and his dad.

"Most likely earth considering your clan jutsu, I wouldn't be surprised if Ino forces us to find out our affinities after this, how troublesome," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, remembering where he had been hit with blunt kunai or smacked with a wooden sword.

"So what has Ino been doing with you guys anyways?" asked Inouchi curious, he had noticed her behavior had changed and had even glimpsed her reading medical scrolls once.

"She made me my favorite meal after I was able to carry a certain amount of pounds on my limbs, she's also having me read books on herbs and spices and such." Chouji replied. Shikamaru said nothing only looked disgruntled while Shikaku explained it to Inouchi.

"Oh, well Vivia also told me that she had taken Ino on as an apprentice, though just for fashion I don't know why?" Inouchi said completely clueless so Naruto decided to help him out by telling him Vivia was a former swords woman, his reaction was really funny to see when he realized exactly who was training his daughter.

"Vivia will be a good influence on your daughter if not already," Kakashi said, interested in hearing what kind of training Naruto was going through.

"Wait, how do you know Aunt Vivia," Naruto asked him suspiciously and Kakashi immediately put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Oh, it's just I kind of knew her years ago before she left to apprentice under swordmasters," he replied.

"Oh now I remember, wasn't there a rumor about where you and her saw-," Choji's dad was cut off by Kakashi's hand on his mouth.

"It was just a rumor," he stated any laziness gone as he glared at Chouza (Choji's dad) though Naruto was sure he saw what looked like a blush under the mask.

'I wonder if Nee-san knows about this' he asked himself before the whole group was called over for lunch with the kunoichi and kunoichi in training. Naruto immediately got one of the packed bento lunches that had been packed by Mrs. Akamichi and Mrs. Nara for their family's share.

That night Keiyu packed away some leftovers (surprisingly considering the Akamichi) for lunch at the Academy next day while Naruto was showing Shino and his dad his bug room finally (Keiyu and Hinata had opted to stay out after a particular incident with a bug that Keiyu thought was mutated by Naruto's ramen, it was really strange) and Hinata was doing some flower pressing to catch up on her hobby.

'All is well so far' she thought looking down on her fist, remembering when she had beat Neji into the ground literally and wondered if he was doing well at the Hyuuga house.

'Hinata would've been worried otherwise, well, I have to start my own fire manipulation studies tomorrow, but Kyoko has to further work on her earth manipulation and strength, it's not finished yet' she also mentally made a note to check on Lee sometime again. He was tested by Yamato and it seems he couldn't fully wield the Wood Release Bloodline, but he seemed alright with just using a few jutsu in that category anyways so everything was alright there.

Author's Note:

Sorry that I haven't been publishing, I guess you could call it writer's block or laziness, hey I'm just wondering if any of you could message me about stories where Characters from ANIME read stories, not just Book Characters like Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, though besides the Naruto reads Naruto by Sage of Seals or the story where they read Naruto Shippuden: Kazekage Rescue I think it was called it was about the first part of Shippuden anyways. If your wondering if I'll ever branch out into other stories for other anime, books, movies etc. I will soon. I just need to get into the mood.

I'm going to do Ch. 13 in this document as well so yeah.

Naruto: Ninja Design

Ch. 13 Exams

Several Months Later

"Congratulations on making Chuunin Team 3, you've made Konoha proud," the Hokage smiled as Hoshi cheered and hugged his two teammates who laughed a bit.

"Anyways, the Raikage has told me that your performance was excellent and your teamwork was like none other that he has seen considering some teams usually fight with one another about whose captain. He also has expressed his interest in Yumi's lightning techniques and as a gift has sent a scroll for you to study from," he took in Yumi's stunned face as the other two congratulated her. He had had some doubts about sounding them to Cloud considering the past between the Hyuuga and them but the Raikage was a kind yet stern man instead of the one that tried to steal the Byukugan from them resulting in the death of the Hyuuga head's twin. The Exam had lasted a month and he had received reports of the 2nd task which included finding the swords of the Raikage's brother Killer Bee. Yamato was extremely proud of his team's performance in the last 8 months that he had signed them up for the Exams and the Hokage had agreed after a talk with him.

"Also Hoshi-kun, Yugito Nii thanks you for saving her life when her teammates attack her and she also wants to start '_**Lightning Butterfly**_' magazine?" he looked at Kyoko when he said this and she blinked innocently. His face then turned serious as he activated the security seals (both from Jiraiya and from Naruto) for the office and felt the slight chakra destroy some listening seals and inwardly smirked.

'Nice try Danzo' he thought with satisfaction before turning back to the three who had dropped their henge and were standing at attention.

"Now that you three are chuunin you will have to partake in a lot of responsibilities, for some reason no one else has found out your cover except for your aunt but she's the exception and I have a feeling Kuranei and Anko may know (she thanks you for the information on Summoning Contracts by the way.) Naruto as I promised I'm going to tell you your parentage now. I'm guessing you want your teammates to know?" he asked and he nodded. Getting up from his chair the Hokage went over to the Hokage paintings and uncovered the 4th one (he had covered it so that no one would notice really that haven't seen the 4th before) hearing some gasps he concluded that they drew the missing pieces together.

"Naruto, your real name is Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki Kushina is your mother and your father is Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage," he told them and Naruto's mouth dropped open before Keiyu closed it just as the Sandaime opened a vault behind the picture and took out some scrolls.

"These are your family scrolls Naruto, I know you've been studying seals and possibly know about your Uzumaki lineage," his tone was curious at this and the three shared a glance before Keiyu stepped forward.

"We can explain about that Lord Hokage, after this of course," she said with a bow before stepping back. With a raised eyebrow he gave the scrolls to Naruto who sealed them into a seal on his arm and they transformed briefly into Team 3 and exited the office while the Hokage found a note in his pocket that said to meet them in the library.

"Hm, I have to return some books to the local library, I'll be right back Vivia," he told the purple haired secretary who nodded and waved him out distracted as she organized the paper before throwing it into the trash bin.

"Done," he heard her announce and chuckled, she was a great secretary, able to see the trash from the real paperwork, though made it obvious as she burned the paperwork and whistled while she filed her nails, feet propped onto her desk.

Arriving at the library he was told by Narumi to go to the storage room across the room behind some bookcases and with a raised eyebrow as he returned the books he borrowed he walked over and opened the door to find them waiting for him.

"Lord Hokage," Keiyu greeted him before nodding at Naruto who bit his thumb and let the blood fall on a spot on the floor and the Hokage was astonished when the floor opened and he saw a library down there, doing a quick Shushin to the library so that he wouldn't have to jump down, his eyes widened when he saw what kind of scrolls were down there.

"How'd you find this?" he asked them.

"Naruto accidentally cut himself and the blood fell onto this seal, we've been studying from these scrolls ever since," she said as he gazed at scrolls from the 1st and 2nd Hokage(s).

"I've heard of this room but thought of it as just a rumor, guess I was mistaken," he chuckled before leaving the library and the three to themselves.

With the trio

Naruto opened one of the scrolls and saw that it was instructions for a jutsu called Rasengan and showed it to them.

"It says here that its never been completed, it requires Nature Chakra of some kind for that," Keiyu pointed out to them.

"Then I will finish it, surpass my dad as I become Hokage, hey I know, you two can learn this as well," he said and they looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto this is a family jutsu, we can't," Hinata protested and he pouted up at them, eyes wide.

"Please?" he said eyes growing bigger and the two caved in.

"Alright, but you'll finish it, we'll just learn the regular one alright," she said and he nodded eagerly before they memorized the 1st and 2nd steps and hid the scroll among the1st Hokage scrolls and going home to rest.

The rest of that year passed by rather quickly for the three as they went to school as shadow clones and took classes for chuunin before they had to lead several missions on their own with other genin or chuunin like Team Gai who were doing well in their training so far. Naruto mastered the Rasengan in two weeks while Keiyu and Hinata with their chakra control mastered it in a week and a half. Their training with their 2nd summons were going well also, Hinata's training with the sea dragons allowed her control over water somewhat and her new weapons were two metal fans that she used to help her with her control in water and they shot out senbon from mini slots in the fans. Naruto's balance since training with the cranes had skyrocketed and his training with the staff went very well and was giddy when he found out that with his wind training he can fly in the air using the staff which turned into (think of the staff that Aang uses in Avatar) some sort of glider and was told that by the end of his training year with the cranes he would be able to fly without the staff. Keiyu's training with the snakes helped her be more flexible despite the earth training she endured with the wolves and her weapons of choice were similar to Naruto's claws except they looked like snake fangs and protruded from her wrists longer than a snake's fang usually was and was dipped in a poison that paralyzes the body for a good amount of time. She had heard from Anko that her summons were tigers and that she had taught Kuranei how to summon and had cackled when she found out that Kuranei had the mongoose contract.

"That would explain the eyes, maybe it's a family contract?" Keiyu had mused when she heard. Team Gai tested themselves on their contracts and Lee got cheetah as his first contract to no one's surprise while TenTen found herself with a contract similar to the 3rd's monkey contract except she had access to all kinds of monkeys except for his ones. Neji got an Eagle contract and was training in the wind element with them and a little bit of earth since that is what the Gentle Fist was like. Ino finally signed the phoenix contract when she felt like she was ready but Choji and Shikamaru would get their own contracts when they became genin.

"Everyone in the Leaf Village is getting a contract, almost everyone but still," Naruto had said when they were eating dinner.

"But that's good, there's a lot of unknown summons and it would come in handy when something happens," Keiyu had explained.

The time for the Genin Exams came again and the three aced them though Naruto made sure that he barely passed it so that he could be still be on a team with them. The Hokage wanted them to announce their real rank at the next Chuunin Exams and they had agreed.

Keiyu was walking towards the Hokage Mountains when she was surrounded by Anbu with blank masks.

'Root' the word passed threw her mind as she remembered reading about them in a scroll in the secret library as a warning.

"Lord Danzo wants to see you," one of them said, his voice emotionless and blank.

"Sorry I'm kind of busy," Keiyu said and shushined out of there on top of the mountain and ran as they chased her, she sent out a chakra signal to the Hokage and her friends and felt them coming towards where she was. A kunai came close to where she was and she dodged it before slipping down an opening she didn't notice and was surprised when she heard the Root Anbu passing that spot as she quickly hid her chakra. She then noticed two openings in the place she was and realized that she was in one of the heads of the Hokage Monument. A scroll caught her eye as she walked along the strange room and she read the name on it.

"Namikaze Hina?" She asked herself before the scroll glowed and she blacked out.

She woke up with a headache and tried to sit up but hands pushed her down,

"Oi Hashi she's awake," someone shouted and she winced.

"Idiot don't shout, are you alright?" someone asked her and she slowly opened her eyes to see two guys older than her, one had long brown hair that fell down his back and golden brown eyes while the other had light blue hair and the same eyes as his brother.

"What's your name?" he asked her and she struggled to remember. A name flew into her conscious and she spoke it before she could think,

"Namikaze Hina," she said before blacking out once again.


End file.
